Passport to Love
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Young Mondler! Traveling to the city of London, Monica has gone over countless list of monuments to see. She has travel guides and maps as she is set to follow her agenda plan. Just one thing. Being partnered up with Chandler Bing was not on her list. Please read and review!
1. 30 thousand feet

**This story I've been working on for a while and I really hope you enjoy it. If not, well, just tell me and I'll stop.**

**I got this idea after reading the book "Meant To Be" so most creds to the author, Lauren Morrill, of that.**

**Most of this story is going to be coming from Monica's prospective. She is a senior in high school and was never fat, everyone is a senior in high school including Chandler. Yes, I put them in the same class, scold me now. This first chapter is going to be a little short but only because I didn't want to waste my time writing a story that you may or may not like. So it is your job to let me know if I should continue...if not I'll have to delete my other chapters I have already written.**

**Oh, and one last thing, I am going to be mentioning names that have appeared on Friends. So yes, they are the actual people just a senior and not an adult. Like Kathy, Chip, Kip, Susan, Janice...those people. Phoebe and Ross may or may not appear. Haven't decided yet.**

* * *

The way it shook feared her. Gripping the side of the seats, she closed her eyes; just waiting for the moment to be over with. So much to think about and yet everything was lost as she tried to control her insides from spilling out. Trying to remember how everything came to be, she just couldn't gesture. With the fear of flying on her mind and everything that came with it she knew that the whole ten days she would be on this trip was not going to be a breeze to begin with. She loved London; she really did. But when signing that form to go on this trip she didn't know until after turning it in that her best friend wasn't going to be able to make it.

"Dude, not cool!"

Rolling her eyes as her classmates started to kick the back of each others seat she remembered that she was _still_ in high school and people were _still_ immature.

The turbulence bounced and she thought she was going to barf. Slowly releasing her grip on the hand rest to undo her seat belt, Monica took a deep breath as she stood up. On shaky knees, half being from the plane the other half from sitting six hours in one spot, she made her way to the back of the flat surface flying 30 thousand feet above the Atlantic. She closed her eyes, leaning up against an unoccupied seat and took a deep shaggy breath. "It's just the clouds. Everything is going to be alright." She kept telling herself over and over again all throughout the flight.

"Talking to yourself again there, bookworm?" He said walking out of the bathroom

There are certain things in life that suck. Pouring a big bowl of Fruit Loops and realizing you're all out of milk. Tripping up the stairs following behind a guy you like...with the rest of the class calling you 'klutz' the rest of the day. And being stuck on a plane with Chandler Bing; let's just put that last one at the top of the list, shall we?

Monica's eyes fluttered open only to be meet by the evilest of evils staring back at her. She still remembered that day back to ninth grade when she had her arms full of books she was carrying as she walked up to her locker. Not having enough hands to open it she put her red pen in her pocket temporarily as she turned the numbers into the lock combination. Just as it opened Chandler Bing bumped into her causing her locker to slam shut and her books to fall to the ground. When bending down to pick them up she lost her footing and fell backwards causing the pen to explode and ink all over her pants. The whole school found out about it that day and had a rumor that she had gotten her period. The next day Chandler filled her locker with tampons. Something she tried to forget but never managed to.

Seeing Chandler's smirk on his face and some giggling coming from behind her she quickly turned around to see what it was. Her classmates were staring at her and laughing as Chandler winked and pointed to the bathroom behind them.

Monica's mouth gaped and her face wrinkled "Are you sick!" The last thing she needs on this long flight was everyone thinking they did it in the bathroom. She was most certainly not part of the Mile High Club and she would never do it with Chandler Bing. Ever.

Forgetting about ever needing to use the restroom in the first place, Monica turned on her heel and went straight back to her seating. This trip just started and she already had a rumor on her hands that is just going to be carried on her shoulders and teased about for the next ten days. Why did she turn in that form before knowing that Rachel had to go to her family's annual reunion?

Now, all alone, she was sitting there wedged between a man that is paralyzed and has the weird feeling to change his socks every sixty minutes. And a big women that has been asleep five out of the six hours they have been up in the air. How does she know? The women snores while using Monica's shoulder as a drool pillow.

Scrunching her face, Monica nudged her off into her own seat and sighed deeply. The only way she was going to get through the rest of this flight is if she sleeps the next 56 minutes. And hopefully without being bothered.

She closed her eyes about to drift off into an uncomfortable slumber when she felt a thump in the back of her head and started to smell a strong mint flavor in the air. Hesitantly, she reached back to her hair and felt the Orbit Mint Gum stuck in a big thick glob. She watched as the little boy chuckled next to his mom who was dozing in and out of sleep. He glanced over with Monica following his gaze to where Chandler Bing sat with a huge grin on his face as he stuffed another stick of bubbly mint in his mouth, giving the kid two thumbs up before turning back in his seat.

Did she mention she hated Chandler Bing?

**All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**


	2. Baggage claim

**So I guess I'm continuing?**

**Just so everyone knows, I have never been to London, have never really learned about the historical location around and how far they are from one another. So for those who actually live in the beautiful city I apologize ahead of time if any of my information is wrong.**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

_ladover - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it so far_

_NoOne - I hope your feelings are right :) Thanks for your review!_

_miacarretto17 - Are you trying to make me smile? Because I have family around and smiling at a review doesn't look suspicious...thanks!_

_WHOviangirl0508 - I hope this update is soon enough? I was going to wait longer but I couldn't do that to you :) It means a lot that you like it_

_dancer cherrybug - Of course I'm going to continue! Can't leave you hanging ;)_

_macie41 - I'm excited about the next part too! I think you are going to like it. Young Mondler will always be the best!_

_MeganLucy26 - You loving it just by a few paragraphs means so much. Your stories are so great as well that it makes me smile each time I get a review from you. Thanks!_

_hugefriendsfan00 - Thank you! The only reason I uploaded this story already is because of you :) You PM me all the time makes my day and I'm really glad to write stories with such a talented writer._

_OldMondlerLover - It is the best story line isn't it? It just sets up so much more :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_alexr301 - THANK YOU! I love when you write in all caps, haha :) It makes me feel like you actually like my stories. I hope you do anyway..._

_Guest - I have a few great ideas up my sleeve for this story, I think you may like it if you think the whole 'Monica hates Chandler' scenario is good. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Phoebe (Guest) - don't you hate when people say you're on your period? It's like they have nothing better to do. My mom does it to me all the time if I'm in a bad mood "Rylee, is it your time-" "No mom!" Anyway...thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!_

_friendsandrizzles15 - Chandler does seem like a jerk to me too. It's hard writing such a loving character like that. But it's different and it makes you wonder if Monica will forgive him and they will start trying things soon ;) Thanks for your review! It was nice reading your thoughts._

_Guest - Thanks for taking the time to review, it means so much!_

_Ambywamby98 - I'm glad you like the idea I'll try to keep up with my updates :)_

_Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic - Last but certainly not least...thank you for your fantastic review! I really enjoy reading your reviews. You give so much great input and...well I guess that's it :) Thank you!_

* * *

It took over twenty minutes in the bathroom to get that gum out of Monica's hair. With the mint flavor still hanging with her in the air around and the fact that she was about thirty hairs_ less_ than what she came with, she just ignored everyone around her and waited for the flight to land. The seat belt light lit up for the final five minutes.

Grabbing her belongings when the plane was set to get off she made her way through the doors and into the airport.

Monica sat patiently watching for her luggage at the baggage claim. She noticed how much her classmates were being so loose and inattentive that it seemed they were oblivious to the fact that they were in London. London! The city where love happens. Her parents fell in love in London, they went on their honeymoon in London. Even her grandparents celebrated their anniversary of 43 years in London. It wasn't a city where you just sight-see, it was a city where the magic seemed to appear and the romance sparked.

Which brings her back to her Senior class. The class she just so happened to be stuck with. She disliked every single person on this trip. Well except for Mrs. Emerson, she hasn't done anything wrong. But everyone else she disliked. They don't take in the moment, they are too busy getting busy with other things. Take the beauty queens for insistence, they went straight to the bathroom to 'freshen up', then there are the jocks in the food court playing with a stupid hacky sack; the nerds and science geeks over by the window as they watched the planes take off. Like they had nothing better to do. Get your luggage! Looking over she spotted Janice Hosenstein. She felt bad for Janice. Like her last name wasn't bad enough she had the most annoying laugh. If you were blind and didn't know anybody's face, you could easily spot Janice just by her famous laugh. People say they try not to say anything funny just so they didn't have to hear it, but Monica thinks it's not that they _try_ not to say anything funny, they are just that _boring._

And finally the famous Chandler Bing, the one she had to deal with since kindergarten, was hitting on two blonde 'supermodels' over to the side that he spotted just as he got off the plane and onto solid ground. God, did she need Rachel's intentional spirits to finding the one she was meant to be with and her unwitty claim that she already found love. Her love for shopping.

If it wasn't for the loud bang from the person next to her grabbing their bags, Monica may still be day dreaming into another century and miss her luggage coming up next. She quickly grabbed the handle with her one hand before she missed it. But that one hand didn't help bring it over and off the conveyor belt because it was now pulling her along for the ride.

Monica hung on for dear life as she hurried with it. "Excuse me...excuse me..." She ran into people that were waiting for their luggage "Sorry." She took her chance before it went through the tunnel and grabbed it with her other hand "Ugh!" She pulled it off with all her might.

The heavy bag caused her to lose balance and fall backwards. Without hesitating and giving the people around her a show to laugh at; Monica quickly stood and brushed herself off, looking around to where Mrs. Emerson might be located.

Without luck, she grabbed the rest of her things before heading outside to where the bus was to be in five minutes in order to bring them to their hotel. The Ibis Hotel in London City.

Walking up to the side of the curb Monica scanned the crowd looking for any sign of her group. She got strange glances from people passing through. "Why did I choose the most comfiest outfit to ride on a plane for 6 and a half hours? Gosh, what were you thinking Monica, that people would be doing the same thing? That would be madness!" She rolled her eyes and tried to fix her pony tail so it wasn't so messy.

"Hey bookworm. Lost again?" Chandler stride by walking up to Joey Tribbiani. Joey and Chandler are what some best friends might call 'each other's bitches'. She still wondered what interested them into taking this educational trip to the place where Shakespeare grew up and became a well known author throughout the world? The last thing Monica ever thought she'd see: Chandler Bing standing next to Joey Tribbiani holding a historical landmark guidebook while touring London's most magnificent museums. She needs to get her camera...

Searching in her bag frantically for her digital, Monica scurried after them before she got lost again.

"Lincoln High!" Mrs. Emerson called out, standing in front of the tour bus they would be taking each day.

Monica hurried on right behind Kathy Sharp and found a seat just three rows back.

"Alright Lady's and Gentleman, find a seat. We are just waiting on a few others." The teacher said before walking back out to try and spot them among the crowd.

Monica watched as Chip Matthews walked up the stairs and started down the row. She always had a thing for Chip. Had; past tense. He would always wink at her as he passed by in lunch with his hamburger and salad. She would give a sly smile as if to say 'hi' back. But of course nothing ever happened because, well, he was Chip Matthews! He was also going out with Susan Bunch at the time but then Susan turned and came out of the closet. People say Chip only came on this trip because he needed to get away from that. But Monica believed he actually had an interest in the Global Theater and the Holy Trinity Church.

Chip neared her seat and she placed her purse in her lap, giving him room to sit. He looked over and winked at her before carrying on further back and taking the seat next to Kip. She was about to just leave her bag where it was safely in her lap, but when she saw Janice walk on next she quickly put it back.

She did not need Janice Hosenstein to be her bus buddy.

Mrs. Emerson came on and sat in the front seat. She looked over her attendance chart and counted heads. She sighed frustrated. Something that did not go unnoticed to Monica.

She watched as two heads bobbled past her window and soon was seen standing in front of the door. "We're here." Chandler grinned looking over at the teacher who sat in the very first row "You can cross our names off the _almost_ got lost list. Thanks for holding the bus Mrs. E."

"Mr. Chandler Bing, do I need to assign you a map already?" Mrs. Emerson said not thrilled with his close call and almost missing the bus

Monica rolled her eyes as she shook her head and turned towards the window.

"I think I'll pass on the offer, but thanks." He smirked "It's nice knowing you have them ready." He made his way towards the back as Joey Tribbiani went to sit next to Kathy Sharp.

It was just her luck when he stopped right in front of her seat looking around for anymore empty spots. Monica quickly tried to space out as if that seat was full. But she thinks she made too much movement because when Chandler looked down at her; she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked

Monica looked up "Um..yeah, actually it is." She told him

"Great." Chandler pulled his bag from behind his back and threw it at Monica's feet before plopping down in the seat across from her and lying back while he moved his hat over his eyes for a quick nap.

Monica picked up the bag and threw it at his opened gut.

"Ugh!" Chandler groaned and uncovered his eyes.

Turning back around to face the window, Monica tried to ignore him.

Mrs. Emerson looked through the attendance sheet and saw that everyone was here now "We are all ready." She announced to the driver

Monica looked out over the city they were on their way to entering in. It was out in the distance but from that seat on the bus she could see how beautiful it was. From her travel size guidebooks, Monica already has an idea of where the excellent features are placed and where to find the best fish and chips. It was just getting there that was going to be the tricky part.

She always had a thing for Shakespeare artifacts and the idea of him standing in the same spot she would be was breath taking. It's not every day that a young girl from a small town in New York gets a chance to visit the famous and everything talented Shakespeare's grave sight.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Mrs. Emerson stood up and announced "Kids, I have just been informed that there has been a mix up at the hotel and all your rooms have been changed to single."

Loud cheering and high-fiving erupted through the bus. Surprisingly, Monica joined in. Now she didn't have to share with Kathy who takes hour long showers in the morning. It was about time this vacation started to turn around for her.

When the bus stopped right in front of the Ibis Hotel, the teacher stood up before anyone else and made a few announcements. "Okay, okay," She waved her hands to shush everyone. "Your curfew will begin at ten p.m. and everyone _will_ go by it. I will be holding onto your keys during the night to be sure everyone is safely in their rooms and not..." She paused over thinking what will happen if she didn't have their keys.

And Monica knew what was running through her mind. The idea of half the bus getting arrested and the other half ending up pregnant. The other students were groaning and whining.

"That's not right-" She heard one say to the other

She bypassed the end of that sentence and continued "The only way to ensure that no one wanders off on their own and possibly getting lost, we will be doing the 'buddy system'." She smiled and clapped her hands together

Monica looked around to find everyone grabbing hands with buddies and holding tight. But being through many field trips and camp groupings, Monica already knew what was coming. And she got the aching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Now, I've _assigned_ partners for the duration of this trip-" She got out the forms "and you will be responsible for tagging with your buddy the entire time. You must bring your buddy along on all activities and assignments. Remember, this is an educational tour of the UK."

"Ugh," Chip Matthews groaned "Don't remind me." He reached in his pocket to fish out his cell phone.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Matthews."

He looked up wondering if he should say 'you're welcome' or not.

"I almost forgot..." Mrs. Emerson grabbed another bag that was set off to the side "I will be collecting all cell phones before you get off the bus."

Everyone's face crinkled and people around started to hit Chip.

"This. Will be your new phone."

Turning back to the front of the bus Monica saw her holding a silver flip phone that had an antenna pulled out from the top.

"You will only be using it for emergencies." She went around and started handing them off "I don't want to see you distracted or texting your buddy right next to you." She gave an eye in Chandler's direction "These phones have minutes. Those minutes aren't cheap and will cost you if you go over."

Monica was handed her phone next

"So don't be foolish with them." She made her way back to the front "And finally. You must be by your buddies side during all cultural hours. You're probably thinking, what are cultural hours?"

"Um, no." Janice got out her nail filer.

Mrs. Emerson ignored her "Cultural hours are free hours. Which will give you permission to explore London on your own. With your partner, of course!"

"Shopping time!" Kathy squeals

This does not go unnoticed and Mrs. Emerson gives her an evil eye before charging on "_Cultural_ hours are to be spent exploring the wonderful culture of London." She says while making sure to emphasize the words "This does _not_ include shopping."

Kathy rolled her eyes

"I will be keeping track of your hours from reading your reflection papers that you are to write at the end of this magnificent trip and all the British experiences you will have throughout the ten days we will be spending here." She finished

While getting out her list of partners her classmates continue their moaning. Monica didn't know what they expected. An easy vacation that they could wander wherever, whenever? This was for credit and Monica was planning on getting an A.

"Alright, as for your buddies, I will be starting from alphabetical." She began

"Chandler Bing your buddy will be..."

Alphabetical? Monica looked over 'Bing' That was pretty darn close to 'Geller' or maybe...

She started to look around Chip Matthews, Joey Tribbiani, Kathy Spark, Janice Hosenstein, Kip Jones...no one was closer to Bing than-

"Ms. Monica Geller."

Her head wiped back to the seat across from her. Chandler Bing was stuffing another Orbit Mint piece of delicious in his mouth.

"Hmm?" He reached out to her and she violently shook her head.

Being paired up with Chandler was not on her agenda. They had completely different interested, they had completely different styles, and they were completely different people. For one, Chandler Bing is a rule breaker and Monica Geller was certainly not.

**I'm not going to give you a long authors note like up at the top so all I've gotta say is that al****l reviews will be well appreciated!**

**I probably could have wrote this chapter a little better but oh well...**


	3. Wardrobe malfunction

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I would thank you all individually but I kind ran out things to say...**

**Side note: I won't update again until I am done with the chapter after the next...make sense? Probably not. But I'm only updating this because I am done with chapter 4 :) Now I will be working on chapter 5...enjoy chapter 3! I'm going to try to update every other day like I have been doing.**

Everyone grabbed their belongings and went inside to the lobby where a few regular guest were disturbed by all the commotion coming from the American tourist.

"Excuse me..." Mrs. Emerson tried to make her way through the class with her old vintage suitcase that barely looked like it was going to make it to see the end of this trip. "Excuse me." She made it to the front counter.

Monica sighed, exhausted. She quickly flipped open her new phone to memorize her number 4442802165. She stared at the unfamiliar numbers, trying to commit them to memory. 44. That's just the area code; easy enough. 4280 is her GPA. It would be higher if her Statistics teacher gave out extra credit. 21...well 21 is the drinking age in America but here it is 18. Last two numbers 65...65, 65, 65. Monica couldn't seem to find any simple way to memorize those last two numbers.

Area code, GPA, drinking age. She got most of it. That was good enough.

Digging around in her carry on for a book that she never went anywhere without, Monica decided it was time to relax. Pride and Prejudice was her absolute favorite book. She read it about a dozen times already, but each time she still gets excited when Darcy confesses his love for Elizabeth and he says how she in the most beautiful women he knows. She gets butterflies just thinking about it.

Sitting down in one of the lobby chairs she found off to the side she immediately opened it up and starts to read. Only getting a couple pages in when Mrs. Emerson marches back over with their room keys.

"Don't forget your keys will be collected at the end of the day and will be handed back to you the next morning where we will all meet in the lobby."

Monica was handed the last key. "Room 286"

Before she even had a chance to walk over to the elevators that would take her to her room floor, she spots Chandler leaning over the check-in desk where a pretty redhead in a low-cut black dress stands on the other side. She watches for a minute as the redhead giggles and grins while tossing her hair. Something she knew she would be continuing to watch throughout the remaining week of this trip.

She turned away not able to watch another second of his flirting.

* * *

Everyone took the elevator going up to the second floor causing Monica to get one of the last rides up that was probably just about ten stairs when walking. Why she didn't save her the time and just take the pavement steps? She didn't know.

She plopped her suitcase on her temporary queen size bed and unzipped the bag. Smiling to herself she took out the stiletto heels she argued with Rachel about.

_"I am not bringing your heels. I can barely fit them in, anyway."_

_Rachel searched her bag "Well if you take out some of these heavy books they might fit." She did so and smiled "See." Putting the shoes right on top she zipped up her bag._

_"Rach, I need those!" Monica said grabbing the books that she tossed on the floor. "They have famous artifacts written in there..." She brushed them off_

_"Mon, you seriously need to enjoy England. Don't be in your hotel room reading the whole time." She lied back on her best friends bed "Have fun!"_

_"I will have fun if you let me bring the books." She unzipped her bag took out the shoes and started putting them back in._

_Rachel took the books out of her hands and walked over to her bookshelf, putting them back._

_"I need those!" She protested, quickly reaching for the stack_

_"No you don't." Rachel replied "You're going to London! London!" She repeated "Even if you managed to finish your stash of books, they have these things called **bookstores** there. I've heard that if you give them money, they might actually let you leave with a book." She said __sarcastically_

_"Ha-ha."_

_"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel smiled and tossed the shoes right back in the suitcase where the books had originally been._

Now with an ocean between them she took out the heels and placed them next to her sneakers on the floor. She thought about what Rachel had said about having fun. She was right, this was London and she needed to enjoy the time she will spend here. After she takes a bath of course. Firstly, that gum was still partly in her hair and she needed the smell of mint to leave her alone. Secondly, plane ride took the best of her and she did not want to be known as the one that gets down at 30 thousand feet smelling like nothing but an old women perfume and dirty socks.

She feels bad for the person who has to sit next to them on the way back.

Monica finished unpacking the last of her things and slid her suitcase under her bed.

This room was beautiful. It has a full bath and a small balcony where you could walk out on and see the city of London. There was a great flat screen TV and a desk where a lap top sat upon. The colors were warm and welcoming as was the comforter, soft and pleasant.

Walking into the the bathroom she went ahead and started the warm water as she gathered her shower supplies together. Lining everything up from tallest to shortest she then grabbed a towel and placed it over the edge. Afterwards she cranked the silver faucet to hot and watched as the steam rises. Lastly, she went over to the sink and applied some zit cream that her mom picked up from Boston. It works wonders. The only let down was it turns this awful shade of green.

As the tub filled up she tested it by dipping her toes in. Smiling to herself when she dropped the robe around her and slid in. "This is nice..." She closed her eyes and lied back resting her head on a towel head. Just as she was about to fall into a relaxing sleep she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out hoping it was just the housekeeper that she could tell to save it for tomorrow.

"It's Chandler."

It takes her awhile to realize Chandler Bing is standing outside her door. Her eyes shot open and she about jumped out, causing the water to slash out a bit. She grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her. "What-what do you want?" She frantically tried to shake some soapsuds off her left leg before hurrying to the door.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He called back

Monica rolled her eyes "About what? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Chandler chuckled "Busy doing what? Reading?"

Monica's muscles tensed up as she swung the door open trying to act casual "What's up?" She said forgetting at the moment that she was in fact still naked standing in front of Chandler Bing who was wearing dark jeans and a solid V neck t-shirt. Shifting uncomfortably, she eyed Chandler as he was focused on something else "What are you doing?"

He smirked "Connecting the dots." He traced the green dots on her face

She swotted him away and hurried to the bathroom to wash the zit cream. When she came back out she realized her door was shut and Chandler was now standing in the middle of her room. Folding her arms protectively over her chest she walked to the other side of her room. Farthest away from him as possible.

Chandler looked around the room then back at her "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I was in the middle of a perfectly good bath before you got here so I think I'll stay as put." She marched over to the door "Now if you don't mind." She swung the door open waited for him to leave

But instead Chandler shook his head "No, I don't mind." He sat down on the bed "It gives this room a little fresh air to it anyway." He took a deep cleansing breath and smiled. "You wanna hit up a party?" He asked turning back towards her

"A what?" She adjusted her robe

"A party." He said more clearer as if she has never heard of the word "It's a lively gathering, typically with young folks much as ourselves, with music and drinking-"

"I know what a party is." She cut him off

"Good." He hopped up "So you'll go."

There were still so many questions to ask, but playing it safe and smart wasn't going to get Monica a new nickname so she settled for the one question that didn't sound neither here nor there. "What party?"

"Well, I was downstairs at the bar, talking to this guy-"

"You were in the bar?" Her eyebrows raised

"Realize, I was having a Coke." He assured her "Anyway, we were watching soccer on TV-"

"Football." She corrected him

He rolled his eyes "Right, and then we talked about the Czechoslovakia-"

"I think you mean the Czech Republic." Monica corrected him again. She suddenly realized she must sound like a 'know it all' but she couldn't help it. The subjects she enjoys the most are geography and history...oh God, now she knows why people call her bookworm.

"What?"

Monica shook out of it "Never mind."

He shrugged "Okay, well get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby." He stood up

"What? No, I'm not going to a party that I have no clue where it is."

"It's just a little out of town. Come on, we have to go, he invited us and Chandler Bing never passes up an invitation."

Why is he speaking in third person? Monica thought, before moving on "He invited _us_?" She repeated

"Well, no. Technically he invited me and, well, you're my buddy. And being the good buddy that I am I can't leave without you. Buddies are suppose to stick together." He reminded her

He is only inviting her because she is his buddy? When was Chandler one to stick to the rules? She does not want to become a third wheel by the end of the night.

"Yeah well, this buddy is staying here." She sat on her bed trying to not give him any space to look up, down or threw her robe.

Chandler sighed 'defeated' "Well I guess since you don't want to go then I can't go." He pretended to pout as he headed for the door. Glancing over he then saw the tub in full view "Is that a bubble bath?" He walked in

Monica immediately followed

"Can I join?" He grinned

"Hilarious." She can feel her face reddening.

"I'm not kidding. You, me, some bubbles..."

"You're insane." Monica could feel the tension with him standing in the middle of her bathroom looking at her. She wondered if fully knew that she was naked standing there.

"It's all part of my charm." He stepped closer

Yep, he knows

Monica sighed deeply and moved backwards only to be stopped. She looked down to find Chandler's sneakers placed firmly on the hem of her robe. She was moving but the robe wasn't and soon her robe was coming undone. "Hey!" She shouted when feeling it slide off her shoulder. She pushed him back.

Chandler quickly grabbed Monica's robe so he didn't fall back in the water.

Feeling his warm fingers on her bare shoulder Monica intently tried to move again. She pulled her robe together and tried to step back once again but losing her footing she stepped on the hem and fell to the ground. When she went to brake her fall, Monica let go of her robe and it flew opened. She quickly goes to grab the ends and move them shut as Chandler stood there laughing.

"Are you going to stay under there forever?" He chuckled

"Go away!" She yelled through the fabric

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you clearly. How about I turn around so you can get up. Then we can discuss this party situation further."

"How do I know you won't look?"

"Come on, you can trust me."

"Yeah right." She mumbled before looking over her shoulder to find Chandler true to his word and facing the other way.

Monica scurried out the bathroom door and to the other side of her bed. Farthest away from Chandler Bing as possible.

"You good?" He called out

Monica hurried to her feet and fixed herself before he came out "I wouldn't go straight to 'good'."

"Great." Chandler walked out of the bathroom "Now, I'm going to head down to the lobby so you can get dressed. Meet me there in five."

Before he could get fully out the room she continued with their conversation earlier "We can't leave anyway, we don't have room keys."

Chandler grinned and turned back around "Already ahead of you." He pulled out two replicas of their keys.

"Where did you get those?" Monica asked already feeling like he committed a felony.

"Let's just say I have my ways." He stepped closer to hand her the key to her room.

"I said-" She stomped her foot like a little girl.

"I heard what you said. I choose not to believe you." He moved towards the door "Either stay in and read your books or come out and have fun. You've got ten minutes before I'm out, at which point you have lost your buddy. Personally I think a little drink will do you good."

The door slams and Monica is now standing alone in her room, fuming. Fun? Fun! She has fun, and lots of it.

"I can drink. Because my name is Monica Geller. Not bookworm. I'm Monica Geller and even though I alphabetize my bookshelf, I can have fun! I _am_ fun. And if this is what it takes to prove to Chandler Bing-prove to myself-then this is what I'll do." She gave herself a little pep talk "I'm going to that party." She looked at her watch and saw that she only had nine minutes now. "What am I going to wear?"

**All reviews will be well appreciated!**

**Not much happens here sorry, next chapter is the party! Poor Monica, getting dragged along :(**


	4. The bloody party

**Thanks for reviewing! I would have updated yesterday but we've been getting bad weather so I couldn't really get online.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the last.**

**Side note: Can't remember if I read this through or not so there might be some mistakes.**

She had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't her. It wasn't right. And at the moment Monica knew that if she didn't get back to her hotel room in the same form she left in-there were going to be major consequences. And by that she meant with Chandler. Why did he have to bother her into coming to this party? Why couldn't he just leave her be to her bubbles and zit cream? This was not the way she planned on spending her first high school party-yes she is a senior in high school and has yet to attend a party-and the boy next to her was the last person she expected to be accompanying her.

Why couldn't it be Chip? He was good looking, he was smart and funny. Why didn't Chandler pass the news onto Chip?

Monica's feet began to hurt and the cab just pulled up. "My key." She reached out her hand

"What?" He questioned

"I don't want you holding onto my key because if you loose it then I'm going to be sleeping out in the hall tonight." She told him "My key."

Chandler reached back in his pocket to hand it to her before opening the door and getting out, not bothering to wait for Monica as he made his way to the door of the party.

Monica knew that wearing Rachel's shoes she packed instead of wearing her comfortable sneakers was going to be a bad idea. She watched as everyone seemed like they were from college and had a drink in each hand. They wore just plan jeans and a simple T.

Monica looked down to fix her skirt. Is it wrong that she already felt overdressed?

"Lady, are you going to get out?"

Well at least the cab drivers had the same attitude as they did at home. "Yeah..." She said hesitantly sliding out.

Monica took a deep breath and then began her first steps towards insanity.

It was loud and it was very crowded as she tried to keep up with Chandler. She so badly wanted to clean this place from top to bottom. Or maybe from bottom to top. The downstairs living room needed it badly. She would start at the marbled coffee table where there was spilt beer and plastic red solo cups everywhere. Then she would probably work her way to the potato chips that were abandoned when someone decided it was a good idea to ride a bike down the stairs and into the beautiful...now in a hundred pieces...vase. That is where she found the two couples making out next to the small bike. If only their partners knew that they were kissing two gay dudes as they watched the other couple. _If only_ they were sober enough to figure some of the obvious things out.

Forget cleaning, Monica should work her career towards crime scenes. Would this be considered a crime? Yeah, there was a dead vase at the bottom of the stairs.

Bringing her attention back to the front she saw that she lost Chandler already. Instead she decided to walk to the kitchen, where she felt it was less obnoxious, she went ahead to grab her a drink of water.

"There you are." Chandler called, walking in with some girl

"How can you already be hooking up, we just got here." Monica rolled her eyes already annoyed.

"This is Natalie. It's her party." He explained looking down to find a cup in Monica's hands "Here, I'll make you a drink." He unwrapped his arm from Natalie's shoulder and grabbed the cup out of Monica's hands.

Chandler took the two steps needed to reach the counter full of various bottles and mixers. He splashed liquid from a few different bottles, making both his and Monica's. Then he shook the two glasses before handing over hers.

Instantly, she felt like a match was just lit in her throat as she downed her drink before her brain could tell her to stop. "Ugh!" Monica pulled the empty cup away.

Chandler chuckled "First drink, bookworm?"

She squinted her eyes shut as it went down and into her system "It's Monica. And no, just strong." She lied.

"Whatever you say." He took another drink of his "Look, I mixed that light but I still want you to take it easy."

Monica would like to think he was trying to protect her from alcoholic embarrassment or possibly even danger, but she suspects he's making fun of her. "Yeah, thanks." She replies but Chandler is already walking away.

No other reason to stick around the kitchen, Monica made her way to the couch where she would sit and slowly drink her 'lighter fluid' mixed drink.

She exhaled deeply. This was great, now she was all by herself at a party -a _London_ party- with strangers wearing a mini skirt that was too short and she was pretty sure her hair was getting some volume from the guy sweating on the other side of the couch. She brought her drink in closer to her body to shield it from any drunk date rapist or wandering dancers.

"Well, hello there."

She bounced a little when a man plopped down next to her on the couch "I saw you over here all alone without a dancing partner."

"Yeah well-"

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked suddenly

Monica looked down at her still full glass "Sure." She pushing her glass in his hands and waited for him to turn towards the kitchen. Once he did she bolted to the nearest exit and down the hall. She ducked into an opened door, hoping it was a bathroom. But instead she found herself standing in a mans bedroom.

"You like it?"

Turning around quickly she met the most gorgeous brown eyes and dimples. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get away from-" She paused deciding against finishing that sentence.

He nodded "I understand. It can get a little crazy sometimes." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But if you don't mind, this was my hiding spot." He flashed her a grin

Monica smiled "I'm sorry, I'll leave."

Before she could pass him all the way he grabbed her arm "No," He stopped her to look at him "Please stay."

Monica hesitated "I can't." She answered "I actually should go." She slipped her arm out of his hand

"Maybe next time you won't have to." He said softly kind of enjoying the company of a sober girl for once

She smiled "Maybe."

"Can I at least have your number? We both have the same hiding spots to duck out of. Maybe we might have the same taste in other things."

She slung her purse over to the front of her and grabbed out a piece of paper and pencil writing it down. Area code, GPA, drinking age, 65...she still had no clue how to remember the last two numbers. "My name is Monica by the way."

He smiled grabbing the number she wrote down for him "I love your accent, Monica."

She blushed, and before saying anything else that might be embarrassing, she left.

Why did she leave? He was cute, he had a sense of humor and he was just like her...someone that didn't want to be there. But she couldn't go back up there now. That would be embarrassing. 'Yeah, my friend is actually making out with some girl so I can't leave. Mind if I stick around?' She was not going to go back up there.

She just needed to start forgetting.

Sitting outside with another drink in her hand, Monica was feeling a little tipsy. Things weren't suppose to happen this way. They were suppose to be romantic and fun. Sitting on a step stool outside a strangers house drinking only god knows what was not fun.

She couldn't just wait here all day and try to get drunk.

Standing up she tried to control her balance before walking down the porch steps. "Mr. Bing, do you need a map?" She quoted Mrs. Emerson, laughing. Stopping suddenly she started to cry "I'm never going to find love." She sighed "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" She raised her glass "He's dead, Juliet." Acting drunk didn't make matters any better.

Chandler hurried out of the house and walked down the stairs. "Let's go." He grabbed Monica

Monica gasped "Romeo!" She wrapped her arms around him "What's the rush Romeo?" She searched for his eyes

Chandler took a deep breath and grabbed the drink out of her hand "How much have you had to drink?" He poured it out in the grass as she shrugged.

"Hey!"

Monica looked back towards the door where a big man stood "Uh Oh." She muttered "Someone's angry." Her eyes grew wide before she chuckled and looked at Chandler's face "He's angry at you." She slurred

The big guy started to walk towards Chandler "You trying to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, we had a chat. But we mostly talked about her smelling, possessive and horribly unattractive boyfriend, which I take it is you."

"Hell you didn't, I'll make you sorry." He took a step closer

"Bob..." The girl Monica saw Chandler talking to in the corner tried to pull him away.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Robert."

Robert grunted his teeth "Piss off."

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with the British language. Does that mean, have a nice day?" He shot back

"Chandler!" Monica hissed trying to pull him back when realizing he could be leaving with a black eye at any minute. This whole idea of her sneaking out to go to a party on a class trip was really starting to freak her out. She did not want to be drunk anymore. She just wanted to go back to being Monica.

"It means I'm going to beat you into a million bloody pieces that they'll have to mail you back to your mum."

Chandler chuckled "Well, here. Let me give you my address so you ship it to the right women..." He pulled out his wallet and flipped it opened. "Wait a minute." He paused looking at Monica next to him "I seem to have left my pen at the hotel. You got one I could barrow."

Monica shook her head begging him to stop.

"You arse!" Bob slurred swinging at him

As Chandler tried to keep him from making contact with his face he knocked Monica and caused her bag to fall off her shoulder.

Chandler shoved Bob to the ground and helped Monica.

"My book!" She reached out

"I got it." Chandler quickly grabbed all her belongings that fell out. Her book, phone and a few pencils.

Clearly having one too many drinks himself, Bob couldn't get up fast enough as Chandler hurried out of there. Ignoring his cursing out to them.

"Get the little punk!" He shouted from the ground

"Piss off!" Chandler shouted back as they ran down the street

"You wish ya had!" They yelled back

**:) And there you go. All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**

**I do not have the next chapter written out and so I will probably not update soon. (Mainly because my prom is Saturday! Can't wait. I'll post a pic of my dress on instagram if you people care or not...courteneyfan101...it will be deleted shortly after because you can only take so much ugly in one pic.)**

**But seriously, please please please review! More reviews the sooner they get together ;) or they might not (I probably just gave that away)**

**Question: you think 5 chapters is good enough for this story? Or should I make it long?**


	5. Abandoned skate park

**I can't believe ten years ago...ten years ago...I can't come to say it I'm going to cry. You know what happened, I don't have to inform you of the day that brought us all to tears.**

**With that being said I think I'll thank you now.**

WHOviangirl0508 - Thank you for reviewing!

hugefriendsfan00 - Haha, I will be happy too! I love writing this story line

miacarretto17 - Thank you so much! I am loving the support, you can't get enough of my stories, I can't get enough of your reviews ;)

Guest - Thank you, and prom was amazing! Thanks again!

ladover - It will definitely be longer than 5 chapters :) Don't need to worry about that. Thanks for your review

Guest - That's because _it is_ just beginning! You are in store for a lot more!

Phoebe - I hope this doesn't change your feelings about Chandler...as for them getting together um...patience is a virtue ;)

alexr301 - LOL! Your review made me smile

matteney - Thanks for both of your reviews! I'm really glad you discovered it. I hope to hear from you again and don't worry, these chapters are about to double ;)

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Monica woke up the next morning from her alarm beeping at her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

She groaned as she held her head to try and stop the spinning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Monica reached out blindly trying to hit the snooze. The sound was like a ringing in her ears. It would not turn off. Sitting up she saw that she didn't set an alarm and it was her phone that was making all the noise.

Keeping her eyes on the clock she saw that it was nine already and the sun was shining straight through the curtains and right in her eyes. As she tried shielding the bright light she rolled over onto her back, pleading for it to be night time once again.

She quickly covered her ears when there was a loud bang at her door.

"Bookworm get out of bed everyone is waiting on you!" Chandler shouted through the door

Monica quickly sat up and immediately regretted it afterwards. She wished she could remember at least _half_ of what happened the night before. But nothing came.

She lied in her mini skirt and tank, her shoes were abandoned on the floor and her hair was a mess.

"Hello..?" Chandler called out again

"Yeah." Monica winced at the loud noise "I'm coming." She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, no time for a shower, she put her hair up and wrapped an elastic band around it. Her feet were aching as she put on a pair of flip flops. Not having the energy to brush her teeth she popped in a breath mint that she found in her purse before slinging the bag over her shoulder and grabbing her key.

* * *

She wore her sunglasses during the tour even if they were inside. She did not need someone recognizing that her eyes were glassed over and puffy from her night before.

Standing in the back of the group all she could think about was her throbbing head. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out.

_"Hey, had a great time talking to you. Meet up, tonight?" - Tyler_

Monica walked over to a near by bench and sat down "Tyler?" Why did that name not sound anywhere close to familiar to her?

Chandler saw Monica stride away from the group and over to a bench. He followed her off to the side

"Texting on a tour?" Chandler playfully teased "Didn't know you were a rule breaker."

Monica slowly brought the energy to move her head as he sat down next to her "Well last night you didn't give me much of a choice." She lied her head back as the headache returned

"I told you to go easy."

"Can you leave me alone now, please." She sighed, snapping her phone shut quickly

"Oh, come on, I'm your buddy. You can tell me anything." He grinned resting a hand over her shoulder which startles her at first.

Monica got up and walked over to another bench to try and escape his words.

Her phone started ringing and before she could even look at the caller ID Chandler came up behind her and grabbed it again flipping it opened "Hello?" He said in his best girlish voice as he ran into the next gallery.

All hangover symptoms melted away in an instant as Monica jumped up after him.

She searched through three gallery rooms before finding him in the far corner of the last gallery _"You can't handle me tonight."_ She heard his words echo through the phone. Before he could ruin anything she ran and jumped on his back in attempt to stop him.

The phone feel from Chandler's hands when Monica jumped on top of him causing the phone to release from his grip. "You jerk!" She wrestled him to the ground and sat on top of him. Looking at his smirk on his face she knew that he read through all of her text from Rachel and 'Taylor'. Whoever that was. "What is your problem? Were you dropped on your head as a child of something?"

"Romeo?" He questioned reading one of her text to Rachel

"It was the first thing that came to my mind. Thanks to _you_ I wasn't thinking clearly last night."

"Hey, no one forced drinks down your throat." He defended

"Give me back my phone!" Monica said as her headache returned

Mrs. Emerson walked in the room "Ms. Geller, Mr. Bing!" She scolded and walked over to pull Monica off Chandler "I did not expect this kind of behavior. And especially not from you." She glared in Monica's general direction. "This is going to cause you each a thousand more words on your reflection paper."

"What!" Chandler shouted "I wasn't the one that jumped someone!"

"You want to make it three thousand?" Mrs. Emerson said angrily.

Chandler shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe this..." He shook his head and avoided Monica's gaze

"For the rest of your cultural hours you are to use the time wisely to explore other landmarks. Not for dillydallying around. Is that clear?" She looked at the two of them "One more move like this and I'm going to have to call your trip short."

They nodded

Things could be worse. They could be stuck in the same room together for the remainder of this trip.

Yeah, that would be A LOT worse.

She took one last intake of breath before leaving them to be. "You happy?" Monica said frustrated as she picked up her phone from the tiled floor.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Chandler sighed and walked away.

He couldn't get kicked off this trip. If he failed this extra credit he wouldn't pass the class and if he didn't pass the class then he wouldn't get into NYU and if he didn't get into NYU his career was jeopardized. He barely knew anything about the city of London and right now he had a two thousand word paper on his hands.

Walking past the bench where Monica held her temples, he handed her a few aspirin "Here, take a few of these." He told her softly

She looked at them then up at him "I don't want your drugs."

He shook his head "It's aspirin for your hangover. I picked them up at the nurses station earlier." He spoke "I had a headache too but I can see this is your first hangover."

"Shhh!" Monica quickly took them while looking around making sure no one overheard.

* * *

"Okay children..." Mrs. Emerson tried to gather everyone together outside of the museum "The bus will be here at three. That gives you two cultural hours to explore the fundamental-" She was cut off as the group started drifting away and heading towards the shops and food markets.

Monica cleared her throat as she watched Chandler kicking a rock on the other side of a group. "I was thinking we'd visit the Tate." She opened her guide book

Chandler shook his head "I actually had something better in mind." He started to the right leaving Monica to wonder.

Walking a few blocks down a street with less and less cars parked to the side Monica was getting annoyed "Where are we going exactly?"

He kept walking "Just a few more blocks." He answered

It was killing her not knowing where they were headed.

Not able to stand the silence much longer Chandler spoke up "So who exactly is this guy you've been texting?"

Monica shrugged, her eyes still focused on the guide book in front of her "I don't know."

Chandler's head whipped to the side "You don't know?" He repeated

She glared at him "Oh and you are so good with names." She put away her book allowing him to find the way by himself as she took out her phone.

"How do you not know who you are texting?"

They continued to walk "His name's Tyler. Okay." She looked up at him from the phone she tried to keep out of reach.

Chandler grinned "_Tyler._" He mocked "What kind of name is that."

She looked back at her phone reading the reply that came next _"Playing hard to get, I like that. I knew I should have kissed you last night." _Monica smiled reading it to herself which did not go unnoticed to Chandler

"What are you smiling about?"

Her face dropped as fast as it appeared "Nothing." She hesitated as she thought of what to write next.

"Let me see." He reached out for the phone that she, surprisingly, handed over. Chandler smirked and nodded _"Actually, I think I should have been the one kissing you..."_ He began to type but Monica quickly took it back

"There is no _way_ I am sending that! It doesn't even sound like me."

"You just did." He looked back at the phone in her hands that was blinking, _sent._

"What!" She looked at her phone and scoured through the message log hoping he was lying just to scare her. But as luck had it, there was the message in the "sent" folder. She was about to have a total meltdown when the phone vibrates again. It was so sudden that Monica nearly dropped the cellular device straight to the concert pavement.

"What does it say?" Chandler leaned over, eager to find out the results of his little experience as they stopped for the moment.

Monica took a deep breath and flipped it opened.

_"There's always tonight..."_ Chandler read aloud

Monica was in panic "Now what? He wants to meet me tonight!" Her heart was racing at the anticipation of what could happen.

"No." He shook his head firmly "You cannot do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Well," They continued to walk "First of all, you don't even know who this guy is. He is a stranger, he could be a rapist." He pointed out "What, you text him two messages and now you want to meet up? Too dangerous. But more importantly, you don't want to seem too eager. Play hard to get a little. It's old school but it works."

"Seriously?"

He nodded "I'll even make a deal with you."

Her eyes narrowed "What kind of a deal?"

"I'll help you with getting to charm this _Tyler_ guy, if you write my paper."

Monica stepped back "Write your paper? No, I have my own paper to write." She shook her head "Plus, I can charm _Tyler_ without the help of you, thankyouverymuch."

He chuckled

"What?" She asked a little annoyed

"You will screw this thing up if you text him without my help. I'm the one that got him to text back didn't I?"

Monica thought about this

"And just think about this paper. I actually think it will benefit you in the future. You could get your prospective on two different sides and it will help you with the next extra credit assignment you decide to attend." He pointed out

Looking back at the still unreplied to text in her hands she knew that both reasons were well thought of. Taking a cleansing breath before getting into what might become her death she extended her hands "Deal."

Chandler grinned and took the phone back as he began to reply.

Monica looked around finally realizing the environment around "Why did we stop?"

He looked behind him. Phone forgotten for the time being "Because we're here."

"Here?"

He pulled back the few loose boards and allowed Monica to step in first with him following

The place was amazing. It was nothing like she imagined in a beautiful city like London but here she was standing in an abandoned skate park filled with graffiti. There were teenagers riding up and down the emptied pool and boards that lied over the stairs. They rode their skateboards and bikes under the bridge that stood overhead where gum stuck in all different colors and flavors. Skaters twisted and flipped off a few scattered ramps, zipping up and down.

"What is this place?" She knew but she just had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Underground skate park!" He exclaimed

Monica began walking over to the side "How did you find it?"

Chandler shrugged "Some guy." He ran his fingers over the painted fence. Unlike the other side it wasn't a moldy brown/green and there was not a single nail sticking out. "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah." She admitted stepping away and over to a building that looked like it could pass for a club.

"Thank you." He took a slight bow "Better than the National Gallery?"

She looked back at him "I still want to see the _sunflowers_." She was not going to let him win that easily "But it's still pretty great."

He'll take that.

Walking away he found a kid playing the guitar while sitting on his board. Reaching out Chandler asked "You mind."

The kid shrugged "Sure." He took the strap off and handed it over to where Chandler started adjusting.

Playing one tone he stopped and sang "Oh! Darling."

Monica's head turned to where the voice came from.

He stood there looking back at her.

"Chandler, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering he continued to sing. But unlike skater boy Chandler sang. Sang! He was fantastic and Monica was mesmerized by his voice. She was glued to him not wanting to blink afraid it would end too soon. He hits every note that even Paul McCatney would be proud.

"Believe me when I tell you (Oooh!)," He sings, winding down as he reached the end "I'll never do you no ha-arm."

By the time he finished the song Monica's jaw was hanging. She watched as he handed the guitar back and paid the boy before scrambling off.

"Where did that come from?" She burst after him

Chandler heads over to more graffiti pretending that it was nothing. "I'm a fan." He shrugs it off

She gasps as if it was the biggest secret he had "Yeah a fan, not a mini Paul McCartney!"

"Nah," He brushes it off "I just mess around. My mom use to play me Beatles records all the time."

She was about to quickly add that her parents use to do the same thing but something stops her. Not physically, like she trips, but something that tells her it wasn't that important. Just a coincidence. "Well you were really good."

He looks up to see the sun start to set "Well we better head back."

Monica follows. Something has changed. And not in a bad way.

**All reviews will be well appreciated! I feel bad leaving this for almost a week. I promise after this week updates will get a lot better!**

**Oh and in case you forgot, this story is still inspired off of the book Meant to Be. I feel like I just needed to remind you.**


	6. Rough Trade East records

**Yay chapter 6! Seems like nothing happened right...**

**God, I felt terrible Wednesday. I went for a jog on the day that actually felt like May. I ran for about 5 blocks, as far as my stomach would hold before I got sick on the side of the road. So I didn't feel like doing much writing after that. Which brings me to another late update! Congratulations! Then for the past couple days I've been in a certain kind of pain that causes me to not be able to sit or walk properly so I haven't sat down in three days...which it is kind of hard to type when standing. But that's ok because I have all summer to write :)**

**Okay I'll stop now. You can read. That is if you haven't already started**

Tea made it's first real appearance in London 1658, when the new beverage was advertised in a pamphlet by a local coffeehouse.

"Hmm, interesting." Monica turned the page in her London Travel Guide Book to where she found a picture of the famous city. "Why couldn't I be raised here?" She muttered to herself as she lied back on her comforter in her hotel room on the second night they spent there. She was about to flip the page once more when her computer lit up and a picture of Rachel appeared.

Setting the book aside she got up and moved the mouse to where she clicked on the blinking light. "Hey Rach!" Monica exclaimed as she was now on video chat with her best friend.

"Hey! I knew you wouldn't be out exploring." She shook her head disappointed with her friend

Monica looked out the dark window "Rach, it's eleven O'clock at night." She told her

She thought about it for a few seconds "Right, sorry. It's only two in the afternoon here." Monica watched as she turned around in her desk chair "Jill get out of my room!" She shouted

"Where is my blue sweater?"

"I told you I don't have it." Rachel reminded her sister

Jill rolled her eyes and left.

Monica waited patiently as Rachel came back into focus. "So how is that family reunion coming?"

"It's a disaster. They have us all staying in the same cabin now."

"Cabin?" Monica questioned "I thought it was only a one day thing."

"It was suppose to be." She whined "But my great grandma saw how big we were getting and she rambled to when the last time she saw us was when we were little bitty, then she said that she didn't want us growing up to be adults before she saw us again so she made us rent out a cabin." She explained in one quick breath. "I don't really want to get into it." Her expression changed from annoyed to thrilled "So tell me all about London!" She grinned

Monica smiled and thought back to the previous day and her drunken night that caused her to break a few norms. "Well, not much really happened yet...I told you about Chandler Bing, right?"

She nodded "He came up in a few texts." Rolling her green eyes she continued "I can't believe out of all the people that were to be pair up with you he was the one mean old Mrs. Emerson chose."

"Rach, she's like thirty."

"Yeah, that's old." Her elbows rested on her desk in front of her as she leaned in closer "Why couldn't you be partnered with Chip?" She quickly added "Which by the way I hear Susan found a new friend."

"No!" Monica's eyes grew wide "Who is he? Is it Tommy?"

Rachel shook her head "It's a her, and her name is Carol." She filled her in "Apparently Susan isn't the ball of yarn Chip said she was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Susan had a threesome." She told her softly as all the gossip she had built up inside her came out

"Susan had a threesome!?" Monica shouted then realized how loud that was "Susan had a threesome?"

Nodding Rachel leaned back in her chair as Monica grabbed her computer screen wanting to be closer, as if it was going to bring her to know all the new gossip in town. She had eight more days and she was already missing so much back in New York.

Looking back at her clock she saw it was almost midnight "It's getting really late, I should get to bed." She yawned for the second time that night. First being when she was reading the interesting fact about tea. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun! Love you!" Rachel smiled before exiting out and shutting her screen.

Monica smiled and did the same before climbing in bed for the night.

* * *

She got up early the next morning and got in the shower before the day started and she would be walking with tours all day.

The rain outside tapped on her windowsill lightly. Surprisingly that was the first time it rained here in Jolly Old England. "Doesn't it usually rain everyday?" Monica asked herself as she got her purse and everything she needed for the day before heading downstairs to wait on her other classmates.

But when she got to the lobby all she saw was Mrs. Emerson waiting.

"Where is everybody?" Monica looked around "Aren't we suppose to meet at 8 this morning?"

She watched as her teacher nodded "I sent everyone back to their rooms." She said sadly, I'm afraid it is just not the right weather for an outdoor tour."

"But it's barely raining..." She said just as a clash of thunder sounded. Sighing, she continued "Shakespeare always preformed, no matter what the weather was to be. We have umbrellas and rain coats."

"I'm sorry dear, but today is not a day to explore." Mrs. E said feeling bad for her best student "It looks like a great opportunity to work on you reflection paper." She suggested

Monica sighed once again "Yeah," She said softly before turning and heading back to her room.

Starting up her laptop she started to think of ways to begin.

-The time I've spent...

No

-As these past ten days...

No

-London is a city with history, a city with passion and memories, it's a city where you get lost with time. And that is why the previous week was so magical...

"There we go." She smiled as she went into a writing frenzy.

She was three hundred words in when she felt her phone buzz inside her pocket.

_"Rough Trade East, know it?" - Tyler_

Monica quickly opened Google and located it on the map. Rough Trade East turned out to be a records store just a few blocks from the hotel. Just about five minutes away. She could walk there now. But then what? She couldn't see him, what if he turns out to be a pervert? No, she definitely couldn't see him now.

But maybe she could scope him out from afar? Maybe she will recognize him from the party?

Going back to Tyler's text Monica clicks reply and begins to tell him that she is busy. Before pressing send she thinks it over. If she tells him she is busy, he might leave. No, she wants him to stay right there. Ignoring his text she acts like she never received it, then she will head over to the record store and do a little detective work.

Forgetting about her vow not to break any more rules, she quickly jots down the directions from Google and folds the paper placing it safely in her pocket. She grabs for her umbrella and is about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Monica peers through the peep hole only to see Chandler Bing's bright blue eye staring back at her. Dammit.

The door swings opened and Chandler walks inside before she can slam it in his face.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to greet your buddy." Monica just rolled her eyes. No time for patience, her sole mate could be waiting for her right now. Not that he would know because she didn't reply.

"Look, I was in the middle of writing my paper."

"Great, that is just what I came to talk to you about." He stepped past Monica and walked in the room "I was wondering if you were done with my paper yet?" He said "I'm going to need it to be done earlier so that I can do a little editing. Making it my own words."

"Not finished yet." Trying to keep things short and sweet to try and get rid of him so she can leave. "I'll text you when I'm done."

"You'll text me?" He repeated "You know these phones have limits." He reminded her

"The longer you talk to me the longer it will take for me to finish." She said rather annoyed with him already. Walking to the door she flings it opened "Now go."

"Alright, alright. Back to work." He mocked her heading to the door. He stopped suddenly when seeing her attire "Were you just about to leave?" He asks, motioning to the door after seeing her coat and umbrella in hand.

"No." She said a little too quickly

"Then why do you have your bag?"

When not hearing a reply, Chandler grins "Did you get another text from Lover Boy? Planning on meeting him somewhere? Possibly a place down the street?"

"Okay, fine!" She exploded just to get him to shut up "I am planning on going to meet him, are you satisfied?"

He smiled "Well good thing I showed up. I'll get my coat." He left and walked down the hall to his room

* * *

"Is this it?" Chandler looked down at the piece of paper the address was jotted down on then back up to the sign outside of the record store.

Monica looked inside. There were only a few people inside. Was one of them her mystery Tyler? There was only one way to find out.

She pulled opened the door that had the store hours written on them before walking in with Chandler.

Walking in Chandler saw thousands of records from numerous bands.

"I don't think he's here." Monica whispered

He turned to her "Why are we whispering?" He whispered back "We aren't in a library."

"Whatever." She says a little louder ""I don't think he's here."

Looking around he asks "Are you sure? _He_ looks like he may be a Tyler." He pointed over to a hairy old man then chuckled.

"What is your problem?" Monica hit him "Why don't you just leave."

He shook his head "We just got here, I ain't going anywhere." Chandler looked behind a shelf to find a couple making out. He pointed to them to get Monica to see.

Monica watched as the girl jammed her tongue down the guys throat. She caught her staring and flipped her off, giving her a dirty look. Monica looked back at Chandler "Nice." She tried to match the same dirty look the girl gave her.

"What?"

"Can we just go now?" She started heading for the door

"What, because you found out Lover Boy isn't here you want to leave?" He asked, but without waiting for a response he continued "Come on, we haven't even gone in the booth yet." He put down the record he had been eyeing and walked over to where the small booth sat in the corner of the store.

Monica shook her head "I am not going in there with you." She refused "Besides, it can barely fit two people." The last thing she wanted was to be in a closed proximity with Chandler Bing. After the plain incident she knew that he was part of the mile high club.

Chandler pulled back the black curtain to reveal a set of records and headphones next to a big speaker that connected to a stereo. "You're small enough." He pushed Monica in before she could protest or even escape.

He kept on nudging her a few times to get in front of the records. When he found the one he liked he covered the title and hip bumped Monica in order to get back to the stereo. She turned in a circle, trying to get out of the way, until she was shoved up against the corner.

"You read the sign Monica, only one person in the booth." Chandler told her "So you better hide."

"Are you kidding me?" Monica was in no mood for his jokes.

"Do you want to get in trouble for breaking the rules?"

He knew her too well.

Dunking so that she was halfway under the table, Monica saw how dirty the floor was. She tucked her knees into her chest to try and get away from the dirt that was tempting to clean. As she watched Chandler moving above her to place a record on the stereo, she couldn't help but wonder why she was the one that needed to hide, this was his idea.

But before she could turn that on him he handed her a set of headphones "Put these on."

Taking them and placing them on her ears he drops down to the floor sitting right beside her. With his knees against hers, and having the same set of headphones on they listened as the song comes to play.

Surprisingly Monica starts to enjoy it. She looks over to where Chandler is bobbing his head with the beat. "What is this song?"

He slides the headphone off one ear to reply "Sweet Caroline." He shouted

Monica nodded, she knew this song sounded familiar. The last time she heard it was when she was a kid.

Chandler covered his ear with the music once again.

When the song started to pick up speed in the middle of the chorus, he got up and started to dance. Stretching his hand out to Monica she gladly took it and got up with him.

With very little room to dance they were caused to be closer together in the booth. He started to sing the lyrics and air guitar to the song and Monica can't help but laugh. "Come on you know the song. Sing along!"

And after a moments hesitation she does. Making sure she burst out the lyrics just like her brother taught her. "So good! So good! So good!"

Just then they hear a knock on the side of the booth and see an angry sales clerk motioning for them to get out.

"Oh my God!" Monica's hand flies to her mouth "They can hear us in here?"

"Of course. Why else would they have headphones? The booth isn't exactly sound proof." He took off his phones and set them on the table

"Lets go before we get in trouble!" She hurries him out.

"Relax." He says when they are out and down another aisle of nothing but CD's. Chandler leans up against a rack "Now that I know you can let loose, we might actually be friends."

Monica couldn't help it when her heart flutter. It was nice knowing that she could actually have a friend on this trip, beats pretending to be friends with Janice or Kathy.

**Sorry this chapter might not have been the best.**

**Now if you don't mind, please review while I take a much needed trip to the doctors.**


	7. Rides, Beers, and Comfy Beds

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**hugefriendsfan00 - Thanks for your review! The sooner the better ;)**

**WHOviangirl0508 - Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Guest - Haha, you're welcome by the way. You don't need to wait too long. The "show" will begin soon ;)**

**Phoebe - Thanks for reviewing. It means so much every time!**

**miacarretto17 - I knowww! This chapter is a little longer. I think you may love it even more!**

**spiralnebulaM31 - Thanks for your review! I do love Monica as a bookworm too! And with Chandler being sweet it just completes the cuteness :) Hope to hear from you more.**

**matteney - First off, thank you :) I had surgery and I feel MUCH better! Secondly thanks for reviewing! I am really glad that you are loving this story. It makes me want to update even more each time!**

**OldMondlerLover - Thanks a million! I always will love to write the fun side of Chandler.**

**Ambywamby98 - I get so excited when I get a response from you saying you reviewed! I really hope to hear more feedback soon :)**

* * *

_It's a beautiful day to spend at the park. The birds are chirping and the kids are playing. But this little girl isn't one of them. She is over by the pond that other little girls might find icky. Feeding the geese one by one she starts to tare off little pieces of her bread. "Eat birdies!" She throws it at them. When she sees a lonely goose trotting up to her she grabs some more bread and sticks it out to him._

_"Ow!" She begins to cry when he father hurries over to her._

_"You okay, honey?"_

_"Daddy, it hurts." She sticks her little finger up to her daddy so he can kiss it better._

_"Sweetie, you are much bigger than that goose. And..." Her dad lifts her up so she is now in his arms "Much faster."_

_They start to run after the goose, yelling "Ahhh!"_

Monica jolts up in bed, panting. Looking over at the clock she reads 5:29 that turns straight to 5:30 before she has a chance to look away. There was no use in trying to get back to sleep. If she got up now she would be able to get a nice warm bubble bath in and then afterwards have time to do her hair and makeup; all before everyone else meets in the lobby. She would also have time to get breakfast...

Monica pulls the covers back and hurries to the bathroom to start the water.

* * *

"And this is the original copy where Shakespeare wrote all his famous lines in." The tour guide said enthusiastically

"No it's not."

Monica's eyes grew wide. She didn't mean for that to come out. She stood there with her notebook and pencil in hand. Oh God, now everyone is staring at her. 'Too late now I might as well continue' She said to herself. Eyeing the tour guide she starts to explain how she knew for a fact this wasn't the real copy. "Shakespeare wrote his most famous plays in the book 'First Folio' Which therefore is located in the museum 'The First Folio'. No matter how close you try to get to it. You can't." She simply said "It's guarded just as well as the Declaration of Independence. If you try to get a better look just by getting closer the alarm will go off and you will be escorted out." She told him looking over at the worn out book that wasn't even in a protective glass case. "Just by seeing that I can reach out and touch this book that was probably dropped in a puddle of water to make it look the way it does before they set it on that wobbly platform, means this obviously isn't the original copy."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Even the tour guide, that looked like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real, was shocked.

Monica realized she shouldn't have said that and started to walk away.

"She probably learned that from her books that she always has her head in." Janice said laughing about it to Kathy, quietly "Or from her idiot brother."

She buried her head in her hands as her purse was sat next to her. She couldn't believe she just said that out loud. Now everyone _knows_ she is a nerd.

"Hey."

She looked up to find Chandler next to her "Why can't you just leave me alone." She shot at him "Everywhere I go you are there. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." She said just as the first tear came.

Chandler knew she needed her space. So he left a little room between them when he sat down next to her.

"God!" She sighed heavily

"Okay, what's up?" He asked

Wiping away the final tear she shook her head "Why would you care?"

"Because. I just do." He shrugged

Closing her eyes trying to stop the tears she looked down at the ground "I've just been thinking about my family, that's all."

He nodded not sure how to respond.

"It's stupid." She laughed at herself "I'm going to see them in a couple days."

He nodded for the second time "What if I told you I knew a place that could make this all better?"

She looked at him waiting for him to explain. But instead, he grabbed her bag and ran out the door causing Monica to run after him.

* * *

Looking up as she stood in front of a giant Ferris Wheel, Monica's eyes went wide "I am _not_ going on that!" She shrieked

"Yes you are." Chandler handed their tickets over and pulled Monica on with him.

They sat across from each other in the small box cart. Chandler watched as Monica closed her eyes and he knew then that she was afraid of heights. Smiling he looked out over the city to see how gorgeous it was. "You don't know what you're missing." He took in the fresh air before they stopped at the top waiting as new passengers got on.

Monica slowly opened her eyes to see what he saw. It was spectacular when she saw the city from a birds eye view. There was a fountain in the distance where young teens went to get away and kids played tag, elderly couples sat close on the bench as they enjoyed the breeze that came and went. She could really see herself falling in love here.

"You see that building over there?" Chandler pointed off to the horizon where a medium sized building sat for hundreds of years. He then took out his wallet where a very similar picture sat. He held it up right next to the building to compare.

"You've been here before?" Monica asked seeing the resemblance

He sighed not caring for the memory that he had with this particular building "I lived here." He said, putting the picture back

Monica kept her eyes on his waiting for him to explain. But when he didn't she pushed him further "When?"

Chandler looked back at the green apartment building with a small England flag waving with the wind. "My mom had a book signing here." He started "It was when I was nine. Her and dad just split up and she took me with her. For ten months I've lived here." His eyes still on his old home "Right through that window I spent most of my nights alone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." His eyes didn't meet hers for the rest of the ride until they got off where Monica then asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat. He replied no. He wasn't all that hungry at the moment. "I'll catch up with you later." He began to walk one way, leaving Monica alone.

She knew he probably just wanted to be alone. But forget him. He did the same thing to her. No, she wasn't going to do that.

Monica left the Ferris Wheel and headed for the hotel. Alone.

* * *

An hour later she was back in her room after grabbing a quick salad down the street.

She needed to clear her mind. She needed to let some things go and just relax.

Putting on her jogging shoes she was ready to clear her mind. Before leaving the hotel Monica looks at her phone and reads 0 minutes remaining. Sighing deeply she threw her phone back on her bed where it bounced a few times before landing.

Walking down the hall she found herself knocking on Joey Tribbiani's door.

"Sup?" He questioned

"Where's Chandler?" She asked

He shrugged "Weren't you the last to see him? He's your buddy." He said "The rest of the class just got back. Mrs. E said we should all have some cooling down time and take a nap or something." He explained "I haven't seen Chandler."

Monica nodded "Alright, thanks."

Joey shut the door leaving Monica, once again, alone.

She began walking down the hall all the way to the elevator. She was just going to go for a jog and forget about everything that happened the last few days. She was going to forget about Chandler, and her drunken night, and Chandler. Everything. Her mind is going to be clear before she returned back to this hotel.

* * *

Monica's breathing became heavier the farther she went. Her mind was running and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the underground skate park. She was about to take another step further when her foot was stuck to the ground.

Looking down she saw what was underneath her shoe that was keeping her in the spot she was.

Mint Orbit Gum

"Figures. It just _had_ to be gum." Monica hops over to a nearby garbage can where trash has been thrown. She tries to scrap the gum off on the side of the metal can as best she could.

"Sweeeet Caroline!"

Even though his voice is slurry, she still recognizes it. Chandler.

Monica looked up and across the street to where a bar sat on the corner of the block. Sure enough, there he was stumbling out of the pub holding a nearly empty beer bottle. She considers bolting before he sees her but thinks twice of it.

He was definitely drunk.

As she watches him start down the street she knows that he didn't see her. He is stumbling a lot and Monica doesn't think twice as she darts after him. She'd better make sure he doesn't get into any _more_ trouble. She didn't need another thousand words to write.

Crossing the street she runs after him. She had ten more feet before she would have caught him but when Chandler turns around on his heel he bumps right into Monica.

"Oh!" She yelped, surprised, as she tries to figure out an explanation as to why she is following him out of the bar and down the street.

"Lucky me." Chandler slurs "Bumping into a hot girl like you."

Monica would take that as a complement if his eyes weren't shut tightly and she wasn't all red and sweaty from her run.

He was rubbing his eyes as Monica tried to pull his hand away.

"It's me, Monica." She tried to get him to be more coherent but he was forcing his hand back to his face and since Monica was all sweaty it caused her hand to slip out of his.

When she lets go, his fist snaps back hard enough to punch himself in the eye.

"Ow!" He shouts "That wasn't nice."

She sighs "Why are you at a bar alone?"

"I'm not alone. I was with friends. Lots of friends..." He trails off but Monica sees no sign of these supposed friends

"Where are these friends?" She asks

"Just left. And I'm leaving too." He turns and steps down the sidewalk where he trips over his shoelaces.

Monica lungs forward to steady him "You are not going anywhere alone. You can barely walk." She bends down to tie the laces for him

"What are you my mum?"

"Maybe you could use one." She mutters

Chandler finally drops his hands from his eyes where they are all red and puffy

"What happened to you anyway?" She stands up

"My friend bought me a shot and it was called Stuntman. And as you drink it you have to squirt a lime in your eye. Now, what kind of American would I be to turn down a free shot?" He explains

Monica nodded "That was really smart of you." She throws his arm over her shoulder as they begin to walk back to the hotel.

"Lissen." He says after leaning his whole body against Monica "I was jus doin' some thinkin', ya know? Like a spy." He hiccups

"What are you talking about?" Monica grunts, trying to hold up his body so he doesn't face plant.

"The Heights, Monica. Ya know, like this cool place no one knows about! Maybe your dude, Tyler, is there."

The more excited he gets about this spy thing he's been talking about, the less steady he gets on his feet. He's gesturing wildly, and his hand brushes up against Monica's boob. But he doesn't seem to notice so she keeps quiet as she focuses on bringing him back to the hotel.

"Isnit great Monica?" He's beaming and this is the happiest she has seen him in days "We should check it out! Less go!"

"No. The only place you will be checking out is your bed." She spots the hotel just a few buildings away.

"Wait wait waitttt!" He stops and looks in the window to this small wine cellar. "Let's go in there."

Monica looks in and suddenly her heart stops. She spots Mrs. Emerson sitting at a table with a drink in her hand as she laughs with a man. Apparently Chandler wasn't the only one who needed a drink.

"Look Monica! Cheese, I love cheese!" He begins to knock on the window and the only thing Monica can think of is to grab him by the collar and pull him down with her.

"Hey!" Chandler says. He tries to stand up but she pulls him closer to the ground "Watcha doin'?"

"Resting." Monica replies

"Yeah, I need to rest too." He says and leans his head on her shoulder with a sigh "This is nice."

"Yep." Monica places her hand on the back of his head to keep him from popping up and into Mrs. Emerson's sight.

She takes a deep breath before taking her chances, as everyone is staring at the two strange American tourist lying on the sidewalk, and she starts to pull away slightly; crawling away while still having a strong grip on Chandler.

He yanks her hand off and starts to follow behind.

Once they are free from the window she grabs him again and he slings his arm over her shoulder as they stand.

"Are we almost home yet?" He asks

Monica finds the hotel just a block away "Almost." She answers

* * *

As they walk in she carries him straight to the elevator, hoping none of their classmates spot them in this condition, with Chandler half on Monica.

"Are we almost there yet?"

Monica helped him in the elevator once it opened "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"I am glad to have a buddy like you. You are the best buddy ever!" He yells before the doors close.

Monica walked him the rest of the way to his room and opened the door with his spare key. Looking around she was surprised to find his room half way decent and not at all trashed.

"Alright, why don't you lie on your stomach." Monica told him as she filled a glass with water. "And drink lots of water."

Chandler lied down with a smile "This bed is really comfy." He exclaimed "Is your bed this comfy? I bet it's not."

Monica started to untie his shoes and slip them off for him "I'm sure all the beds are the same." She set his shoes on the floor "Now remember to sleep on your stomach." She reminded him as she headed for the door "And drink lots of water." She points to the glass on his night stand

"I don't need that. I feel great." He rolls over onto his back "You wanna join me? C'mon, it feels great." He pats the opened space next to him

"No, that's okay." She replies. "Now don't sleep on your back." Hearing his soft snore she knew he was already out.

She set his key card on the table for him to find in the morning then reaches in her pocket for hers. Only, her hand slips right through into a rip that sends her straight through to her thigh. "Oh God" Monica starts to panic as the realization sets in and she starts to think about her key out there lost on the streets somewhere. She could always go to the front desk and ask for another? But there is a fine for lost keys, and Mrs. Emerson will know that they've been sneaking out.

Monica looks back to the bed. She can't sleep in the same bed as Chandler.

She watches as he rolls over onto his stomach and she feels a little at ease. Carefully grabbing his spare pillow and the rug at the end of the bed she walks over to the chair in the corner of the room. She will just sleep there tonight.

But after only fifteen minutes she realizes she isn't going to get any sleep. The chair was too stiff and the rug had little knots that were digging into her back. There was a reason this rug was on the floor. People walk on this rug. She practically had feet walking all over her. But the only other option was...no, she can't...she won't.

Monica turns and eyes Chandler's bed. He is taking up exactly half of the queen size bed. There was enough space for her. She could climb right next to him without actually touching him.

Taking a deep breath, in case she needed it, Monica walks over to the other side and slowly lies down. Yes, this was comfy. She thinks for a moment how hard it will be to sleep knowing Chandler Bing was right next to her. But in a second, her eyes are shut and she begins dreaming.

**Review! And there_ might_ be more to come...not sure yet ;)**


	8. A perfect fit

**Behold. The chapter you've all been waiting for! Dun Dun Dun...**

**Or maybe not. The beginning might seem a little rushed but do you want me to go into detail or do you want a story to get interesting? Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

A ray of light shines through the window straight into Monica's eyes. It starts to burn at first when her eyes flutter open and set on a pile of clothes. Why didn't she fold her clothes? Her mind begins to wonder. Wait a minute. Monica squints and she finds a pair of jeans with holes. She doesn't have jeans with holes in the knees. And she doesn't shop at Abercrombie & Fitch.

Then she remembers. She's in Chandler Bing's room and those are his unfolded clothes.

Too exhausted to wake up now, Monica sighs intently and cuddles closer to her pillow. When she goes to grab the blanket that is when she realizes she is lying on top of the comforter. Why hasn't she been cold? Her mind trails back again. She always gets cold at night. But as she asks these questions it all comes to her. She hasn't been cold because her knees were tucked with Chandler's. and the heaviness on her chest was his arm. There was no pillow to cuddle closer too. It was Chandler's body.

Oh my God. She's spooning. With Chandler. She is spooning Chandler Bing, and his face is buried in her hair. She can feel his breath on her cheek. 'Oh my God I'm spooning with Chandler!'

Monica starts to untangle herself from him without trying to make too much movement. She barely gets an inch away when she hears him mumble. It's distant and muffled but she definitely hears the words "one more kiss" escape from his lips. Monica starts to panic. Did they kiss last night? No, no no no no no! She forgets about moving slowly and lunches herself out of bed.

She hurries to the bathroom where she finds one of his shirts lying on the floor. She knows that she probably smells right now; having not showered after her jog the night before. Picking it up she smells his colon all over the shirt before deciding to slip it on in place of her tank.

"This is way too big." She whispers to herself as she takes in the extra fabric from the side and tuck it into her shorts. It was better than wearing her "Learning is sexy" T-shirt that she wore the day before. She wasn't popular enough for people to recognize her attire but if they did she didn't want them to see her wearing the same clothes she had on the night before; while walking out of Chandler Bing's room. So this was going to have to do.

Walking back out she grabbed her shoes in her hand when seeing Chandler still fast asleep she, as quiet as can be, headed for the door where it thankfully opened without a squeak.

* * *

"Where is your buddy?" The teacher asks as she hands Monica her key

"He's not feeling well." She blurts out "Stomach flu."

"Aww, that's too bad." Mrs. Emerson says sadly

Monica just nods as she boards the bus

Another day, another tour.

As they walk up the street Kathy starts to get impatient "Where are we going?"

"We are headed to the Notting Hill." Mrs. Emerson replies as she counts and recounts heads to make sure everyone got off the bus.

"Like in the movie?"

"What movie?" Mrs. Emerson asks and Janice's mouth drops open. She just shakes her head and continues "We will be exploring the street markets, home to the most exciting and interesting antiques in the world!"

"Antiques?" Kathy moans

Monica smiles. She couldn't help but think about all the used book shops that she will be passing. But she is going to have to settle for browsing since all her money is in her purse which is locked up in her room.

"Monica darling, since Chandler wasn't able to make it with us this morning, you will just have to pair up with Mr. Tribbiani and Ms. Sharp."

Monica looked over at them on the other side of the group flirting with one another.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

With being paired up with Joey and Kathy, _unfortunately,_ used book stores were not on their agenda.

It has only been twenty minutes and Monica was already beginning to feel annoyed with the two.

Leaving them behind, she went to go find Mrs. E. who was looking at bird feeders.

"Mrs. Emerson?" Monica got her attention "I think I may have caught what Chandler has, because I'm not feeling too well myself."

"Oh no." She said sadly "Do want me to call you a cab?" She asked

Monica nodded "That would be great." She tried to hide her excitement "I'm sorry that I can't stay"

"Don't worry about it honey. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." She picked up her phone and began to dial.

* * *

"Welcome back miss." The doorman announced cheerfully as he held the door open for Monica.

Monica gives him a weak smile. She certainly did not feel like a miss this morning. First she wakes up in a boy's bed, then she puts on his dirty shirt that she believed has been on the floor since they arrived. After that she ends up lying to Mrs. E. She just couldn't take Joey's constant flirting and Kathy's follow up giggling, anymore.

Monica walks back up to her floor, passing her door on the way she heads straight for Chandler's and bangs hard on the door. Then she thinks back to her hangover and switches to a gentle knock "Chandler?" She calls softly

Chandler groaned when he heard a loud bang on his hotel door.

Slowly getting up he stretched before going to tell whoever was at his door, to go away.

Once he opens it and sees Monica standing there, helpless, he begins to feel something else. Stepping aside he allows her to walk in. "What?"

"You need fresh air, and food." Monica begins to walk over to his dresser "But first you need clean clothes." She opens the top drawer to find it empty, then the second one. "Where are all your clean clothes?"

Chandler rubs his temple with one hand as the other points to a suitcase in the corner of his room.

Of course he didn't unpack. Monica thinks to herself "Okay." She walks over to the bathroom and starts the shower "Let's go." He doesn't move "Come on, this will be really good for you. So you better move before I start singing, and I am a _terrible_ singer."

Waiting a couple seconds he still doesn't move so she begins to sing "Tomorrow" by Annie

"Okay!" Chandler groans again as he walks in the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

She was right, that cold shower did help a lot. And the nice warm breakfast afterwards was delicious. Chandler was feeling much better.

"So where are we going?" Monica asked as she followed Chandler down the streets of London and out into the country. This was not what Monica had in mind for the day.

"We are adventuring." He grinned still walking

Monica looked up to what appeared to be dark rain clouds overhead.

"We should actually be getting back before it rains." She stops after hearing a clash of thunder a few miles away.

"It's just a passing cloud. We'll be fine." He answers

A few more minutes pass by and Monica attempts another conversation "By the way, you have me to thank for getting you out of another tour."

He smiles "Thank you, I owe you one." He says

"Did you sleep well?" As soon as she asked the question she regrets it. Then again, he was pretty drunk when he fell asleep he probably didn't even notice she was there all night.

"Yes, thank God." He says picking up a stick on the ground as he played with it "It was probably the best sleep I've ever had. You?"

"Uh, yeah, good." She blushes, she wonders if he knows that she was in his room. In his bed. That they had spooned all night.

"You smile in your sleep."

Her head snaps up to look at him "I what?"

"Yeah." He says, smiling to himself "And don't worry about getting up early. I'll cover for you tomorrow. Tell Mrs. E that you got lost in a gigantic encyclopedia or something." He teased

"No way! I _cannot_ miss tomorrows tour." She says, ignoring his joke "It's going to be the highlight of this trip."

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"It's the Stratford-upon-Avon trip." She answers, shocked that he doesn't remember

Nodding along, Chandler then asks another question that he has been wondering.

"So how has that phone sex been treating you?"

"Phone sex?"

"Yeah, you know, with _Tyler_."

Monica smacks him "I do not have phone sex!" She defended "Besides, my phone died yesterday. I haven't been speaking to Tyler." She then has an idea "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What? No!" He grabs it out of his pocket and holds it tight in his grip.

"It will only be for a few seconds, why not?"

"Because It's my phone. You already had your fun."

Monica takes a step closer to him and he backs up towards the tall grass. "It's not a great idea to go in there when there is a storm coming." She stopped when she heard something "Did you hear that?" She asked with a slight panic to her tone.

"What?"

Then she heard it again "That."

"Oh, the geese?" He questioned

"What!" She shouted through the ran as it began to fall.

"Relax, they aren't going to eat you." He said "They are practically harmless."

"Are you sure?" She asked "I am not taking a another step until you swear to me-"

"There are no geese. We are in the middle of nowhere." He assured her "What is your problem with geese anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She mutters trying to drop the subject when she sees a goose walk out of the talk grass she lets out this long fearful scream. She whirls around and takes off with a sprint.

"Slow down!" Chandler hurries after her "Monica, wait!" They head straight into the grass. With a few long strides he catches her, turning her around to face him.

"You jerk!" She smacks him hard in the chest.

"What? I didn't see them!" He defends as he bursts out in laughter.

"Can we please get out of here before-" Monica starts but is interrupted when a thunder booms and lightning zigzags across the sky. With Chandler's laughing he didn't seem to notice but Monica knew she shouldn't have trusted his 'adventuring around'. Now they were lost.

Without warning she snatches his phone from his loosened grip and starts to run again.

She didn't get far when Chandler tackled her to the ground with him on top.

Her hair was wet from the pouring rain as it was sticking to her face. Monica's eyelids fluttered up and down as she tried to avoid the rain. Looking up at Chandler she caught him staring.

So many thoughts were going around in her head about what could happen with them lying in this position.

But her thoughts were soon interrupted.

Chandler pressed his lips to hers. Hard at first, hungry, and for once Monica isn't worried about what is happening or whether this is the right thing to be doing. She relaxed into it, enjoyed it. His tongue gently traces her upper lip. And she parts them, but instead of jamming his tongue down her throat, Chandler let's it venture slowly into her opened mouth. Monica sighs into the kiss, her arms around his waist, her fingers digging into the wet fabric of his shirt. Chandler kisses her for what seems like hours, until he can barely catch his breath.

Monica can hear the thunder in the background, but suddenly, it no longer matters. The weight of everything rests on top of her, but she doesn't feel crushed. She wants more. Pulling him closer, harder, heavier, Chandler finally pulls away.

She looks up at him. She wants to ask him why he kissed her, and if he meant it, and what it means.

But nothing comes.

Chandler rolls to the side of her, propping himself up on his elbow. "Can I ask you something?"

Her stomach drops, and she waits for the inevitable 'who the hell taught you how to kiss' inquiry.

"Yeah." She replies rather cautious

"Seriously, what's with the geese?" His mouth was set in a tight line to suppress his grin.

Her mind was still running, her heart still racing. "It's just a dumb childhood thing."

He nods "And I'm not a dumb child?" He teases, only getting a slight chuckle from Monica's side "Come on, spill."

And so she does. She tells him how she has been scared ever since the day at the park when she was a kid and when she was bit and how they chased the mean goose around. She told him everything. It felt good to release a personal memory to a friend. She felt like she could open up to him and he wasn't going to laugh. She felt something different.

"Chandler, does this mean-" she pauses, rolling over onto her stomach and playing with a dandelion

He sighs "I like you a lot."

Their smiles match each others just thinking where this could lead.

He stands and pulls Monica to her feet. They were both fully soaked as the ran came to a stop. The mud seeping into their sneakers. But neither of them cared.

Chandler smiled and they began to run, Monica keeping in perfect pace with him. Her hand finds his and she grasps it tightly. She thought about their first night in London when they ran from the house party. So much has changed.

They slowed to a giant tree. Chandler pushes Monica up against the trunk and their dream kiss before, continues.

"I love my shirt on you." He manages to get out before her lips found his again.

The navy blue, button down shirt Monica had worn that day was rolled up to the elbows and the extra was tucked into her shorts. But for some reason, it fit perfectly.

**The End!**

**That is, unless you want me to continue?**


	9. The Globe

**I was up all night trying to write this chapter. It's storming outside and it is really hot in my room (expectually with my computer on my lap) so I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad for me to post. I apologize for the long wait but I have my reasons...they aren't that good of reasons so I'm not going to tell you ;) Thank you all so very much for reviewing! It really does motivate me to update even more each week.**

Her breathing became shallow, her muscles were loose as she felt her body drown in the intense pressure that was against her lips. She was lost in the most amazing kiss that she didn't want to end. Her hands were around his neck, her fingers gripping his short hair as he was pulling her hips closer to his. Nothing could break them apart. Nothing.

_QUACK_

Except that.

Monica broke away just as quickly as it all began. The goose was a getting closer and closer and Monica's heart began to race once again.

Chandler watched as she tensed up and her body started to tremble. "Are you that scared of them?"

She turned and stared at him "Have you ever been bit by one?"

He chuckled and shook his head "No, I don't think I'd be a good flavor." He joked

Backing up she kept her eye on the goose before her. Today was not the day to be sent to the hospital because a goose bit off her finger. Oh my God, it would be the headline in the paper the next morning. "Teenage tourist gets bit by a wild goose and is sent straight to the hospital. Can't those Americans do anything right?" Great, the first time she makes the paper it's because a stupid duck attacks her.

She needs to calm down, it's not even after her.

Monica stops when she feels something behind her. "Ahh!" She jumps and turns around to find Chandler covering his ears

"Mon, chill. It's only me." He put his arms around her to embrace her in a comforting hug. "Do you want to go back to the hotel now?"

She nodded "Please."

The whole way back Chandler couldn't stop laughing and Monica was afraid he was laughing at her outburst with the goose earlier. When they got off the elevator and onto their floor was when she finally asked why he kept laughing. She did not want to start off a relationship with a guy who was so rude like this. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head. Nothing was really funny, but right at this moment Chandler couldn't stop smiling at how stupid he felt for giggling this long at a simple noise. "Your shoes squeaked the whole way back, you know that?"

Pausing, she looked down at her sneakers and saw they were covered in mud and wet from the pouring down ran. She chuckled to herself. Was it just her or was she seeing a whole new Chandler Bing? Not the Chandler Bing that had a little kid stick Orbit Mint Gum in her hair on the flight, not the same Chandler Bing that once filled her locker with tampons. But the new Chandler Bing. The Chandler that she could actually see herself falling in love with. Someday.

Monica watched as he walked right past his door and kept following her down the hall to her room. And the grin continued to stay planted on her lips.

Stopping right outside her door, she turned to him "So this is my stop." She said, nervously, not sure how this night was suppose to end.

He smiled shoving his hands in his pocket. "I guess it is." He shuffled his feet from side to side as he wasn't sure if he should kiss her and take the chance in getting caught, or if he should just call it a night and hope that he didn't ruin the rest of the trip for them.

Monica sensed the uncomfortable silence and spoke up "Goodnight."

He looked up at her "Night."

Giving a small smile, Monica turned and slid her card in her door then back out again. Realizing then that she has yet to return it to Mrs. Emerson. 'Whatever, she'd do it in the morning.'

Walking in she leaned against the door as she thought about the events that happened, the new feelings that emerged, and the future that could be worth sharing.

* * *

That night was hard to sleep compared to the night before. Chandler was up most of the night thinking about what happened with Monica. He couldn't believe he kissed her. Chandler. Kissed Monica. He was lacking lips with the once known bookworm. But that wasn't the name he wanted to call her again. It never was. Things were different with her and he was beginning to love the new feelings he felt inside. He didn't want to feel any different.

With leaving in just a few days he wondered if this was just going to be a London romance or they were actually going to try this through college. It wasn't something he needed to know now, but it something that he fell asleep thinking about.

While Chandler was thinking about Monica; down the hall, Monica was spilling the beans to Rachel.

"He kissed you?" She gasped

Monica nodded as she covered her eyes. She still couldn't believe it.

"How did it feel?" Rachel leaned in as she was afraid she wasn't going to hear clearly as her friend explain the best gossip she received all year. But was it gossip if it wasn't a lie? Shrugging it off, her eyes were focused on the computer screen in front of her.

Blushing, her heart beat picked up speed once again. Was this going to be a new thing, her heart beating against her chest that she could barely breath? A part of her hoped so. "It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." She said honestly

Rachel was so happy for her friend. She might have actually found love. And in the city where love happens, was incredible. "What about Janice?"

Monica was confused. Why was she mentioning Janice?

"What?"

Rachel paused "Did you not know they dated?" Monica's eyes grew wide "For about eleven months." She finished

"Wait..." She hesitated "Why did they break up? That was like, a year wasted."

Rachel shrugged "I'm not sure. I guess Chandler broke it off. You should ask him."

"I'm not going to ask him about his past girlfriends. I don't even know if we are actually _dating_ yet."

"Mon, you basically had sex against the tree." Rachel rolled her eyes

"We did not-" She started to shout "We did not have sex." Monica looked around her as if there were people around budding in on their private conversation.

Rachel chuckled. Monica was always one to be careful of using the 'sex' word. She hated people thinking she lost her flower when she hasn't. Not that it was anyone else business.

"I better go. We are going to the Globe tomorrow." Monica's smile was bigger than her face.

"Have fun." Rachel grinned, happy for her friend "And don't forget that they can smell that sex on you. Take a shower!"

"Sshh!" Monica's eyes went wide "I'll talk to you later." She shut her laptop before getting up from her desk chair and walking over to her queen size bed where she pulled back the covers of the comforter and climbed into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Monica walked downstairs with her bag full of maps of all kinds of different antiques shops to wonder around the city. Today she might actually be able to search for that one Shakespeare playbook she has been dying to get her hands on. It is ranked one of the top sellers of his time and Monica has yet to open the cover to explore the century that has been brought up in so many classes and thousands of schools across the nation. It was a book Shakespeare himself signed and there are only 14 left. Where? Monica wasn't exactly sure. Which is why she has her map.

Smiling, she pulled out the one that was crinkled on every corner from being shoved every which way.

"So if we start here then we should end up there-"

Her head whipped around to find Chandler next to her, looking at the map in her hands as he pretended to think it over. He was closer to her then he was the day before. She scanned her class around her then found Mrs. Emerson near the door talking to the bus driver.

"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked finding her a little out of it.

Monica wasn't sure if he knew she knew about him and Janice being together. If it was suppose to be a secret she understood why. Janice was so annoying, Monica didn't blame him for wanting to keep **that** relationship to themselves.

"I'm fine." She finally replied looking back to where their teacher started to speak and all her classmates walked out the hotel lobby and to the bus.

Chandler sat right next to Monica when they took off.

"Are you excited?" She smiled as they watched the buildings pass by them with every second.

He hesitated. "Should I be?"

Monica sighed "You don't know where we are going, do you?" When he didn't respond she blurted out "We are going to the Globe. The famous stage that Shakespeare preformed on, himself. It is like the one thing I've been looking forward to this whole trip."

All these little things about her were making him fall head over heals. How come he never saw it before? Her constant excitement about Shakespeare, with her little guide books and her notes that she takes during every tour. All of it was beginning to turn into cuteness in Chandler's mind. Just the way her eyes lite up when she finds a new fact interesting and the way her dimples shine through every smile she makes; every little thing was adorable.

Monica found him smiling but she wasn't sure why. It kind of creeps her out the way he stares off into space with a grin on his face. But then again, it was nice to see him smile for a change. With all that he has been through he doesn't smile all that much. She began to wonder more about his family and how his parents splitting came to be? With him living in two separate houses things weren't all that easy for him, and she understood that.

"You have something on your mind?"

Monica turned to look at Chandler next to her. She shook her head not really wanting to bring up the subject right now. They had bigger fish to fry. Expectually when they just pulled up to the Globe. Monica sat up in her seat as she watched other people walking in for the next show.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman." Mrs. Emerson stood at the front with everyone's tickets in hand. "Try to stay as a group as we all get off the bus. I have your tickets right here-" she motioned "-please don't loose them."

Everyone got up row by row and walked out, getting their tickets from their teacher on the way out.

Chandler turned to look at Monica and there was that smile again. The one that he was beginning to fall for.

* * *

As they watched the play preform Chandler did not expect them to be standing the whole time. His feet began to ache the longer he seemed to be standing still. Monica was so engaged in the play that she barely noticed when Chandler took hold of her hand.

Leaning down, Chandler whispered something in her ear "I didn't realize it would be this dark." His voice cracked "I'm scared of the dark."

"Mr. Bing." Mrs. Emerson warned just a couple people behind him

Leaning in a little closer he whispered even softer that his voice was just air in Monica's ears "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

She got shivers down her spine at his words; but before she could turn to him the lights flickered on and the crowd shuffled out the one exit door. Out of the 800 people that watched the play there were only 2 people that clapped; Monica and Mrs. E. They watched as the performers remained still in their spot until everyone was out of the building.

**I'm going to stop there because what I had written next didn't satisfy me either to post.**

**So the reason I haven't had all that much happen was because I've run out of good ideas. If you want to review anything that you hope to read in the future chapters I will try my best to fit it in somehow :)**


	10. Stratford-Upon Avon

**I'm back and thanks for the reviews and suggestions!**

**Can I just say one last thing that is remotely related to this story...I stole a pen cap from a job interview because they pissed me off. I was there over 2 and a half hours and didn't get an actually interview because I left. I about had a BF (White Chicks) They had me fill out forms but said they needed the pen back...they didn't say anything about the pen cap. So I took it with me. Do you think they have traceable? Whatever. It was either the cap or the nicely sharpened set of knifes they wanted us to sell. And well I was going to take those but they wouldn't fit in my purse.  
**

**Haha, I'm just kidding. My pen didn't come with a cap.**

* * *

Mrs. Emerson took the group out to lunch where they all filled three tables and a booth. She allowed them to take out their phones and message whomever since they were on the last couple days of the trip and she needed to get her moneys worth.

Chandler sat right next to Monica and took out his flip phone that he was handed at the beginning of the trip. Looking over at Monica he noticed her watching as everyone else messaged their friends back at home. "Do you want to call your friend?" He offered

Monica turned and looked at the phone he was extending out to her. Shaking her head she replied that she was fine.

He hesitated before slipping it back in his pocket "Is everything alright?" It was weird asking her if everything was alright. It was usually her just telling him to leave her alone and him just bugging her until she couldn't stand it. But now, with Monica saying she was fine, Chandler felt that something might be wrong.

Monica couldn't help but wonder if there was ever going to be a chance she might actually meet Tyler. With her being sober that is. He seemed sweet and caring over text but she never got to experience what he might be like in person. Was he funny, smart, cute, strong? She was beginning to think her dream guy was right next to her. He was always there. Tyler was just words on a screen, but Chandler was the one that was really by her side this whole trip.

Smiling she nodded "Yeah, everything is much better now." She leaned into his side and the next thing that came was even a shock to Chandler. He swung his arm around and lied it gently on her shoulders like it was an instinct and they were meant to be in this position.

* * *

Mrs. Emerson gathered the group outside the restaurant to start counting heads. There were a couple people missing when she announced the final destination on her agenda for the day. "Does everyone have their buddy?" She started towards the front of the line with her clip board "We will be heading the rest of the way to the Stratford-Upon Avon town in just a few short minutes." She fiddled with her purse until she found her phone to call the bus driver.

Chandler glanced at Monica next to him and found her grinning from ear to ear. She had a notebook and a pencil in hand as she waited to write down any information given. All this trip he has been wondering why she carries a pencil in her purse instead of a pen. Pens are so much easier. They don't break, they write darker and plus, when someone asks for a writing utensil, they don't ask for a pencil they ask for a pen. Chuckling to himself he finally asked her "Why do you have pencils in your bag?"

Monica looked up at him from writing down a few notes that she might need to remember about how the environment was like at the Globe. Shrugging she answered "Because they erase if I mess up. This way I don't have to keep crossing off stuff. I'm saving people." She said simply

"Saving people?" He questioned

She sighed as she began to explain "Yes. Since I am using a pencil I don't have to scribble out any unnecessary information. This way I can use the whole paper as notebooks are intended to be used. If I had a pen I would probably only be writing a few things down, front and back. Therefore I would need another sheet. But, if you think about it paper comes from trees, we need trees for oxygen, if we keep wasting paper sooner or later all the trees will be gone and thus fore so will the people." She rambled on "I am saving people."

Chandler smiled "That was cute." He replied to her rather long but detailed answer "But, if you also think about this objectively, school is killing people."

She shook her head "School is _not_ killing people."

"I think it is. Because, school uses textbooks, textbooks use paper, paper comes from trees, trees give us oxygen and we can't live without oxygen now can we?" He crossed his arms pretty proud of himself for coming up with that.

"Technically!-"

"Give it up Mon." He cut her off

Monica put her finger down. "Fine, but this conversation is not over."

Chandler smiled, he could roll with that.

* * *

"Oh my God." Monica mused as the walked around the street and onto the boulevard. "It's gorgeous." Her steps got slower and slower as she looked up at the ancient buildings that lined the street so perfectly. Just to think, Shakespeare walked these same streets. Monica's heart about stopped when thinking about it.

"Isn't it?" Mrs. Emerson came up beside her with the same kind of excitement in her tone. "The way the bricks shine..." She smiled "It shows off the nature of the environment beautifully. And just how the street lights look so old and ancient is magnificent."

Monica nodded agreeing with it all "And the road, and how its-"

"Yes!" She replied, already knowing what she was going to finish about how you can tell what journey Shakespeare took just by the way the tiles are facing on the road. Something not many tourist notice when they visit.

The class watched as they shared a conversation among themselves. "Well I think it's delirious while listening to the two of you." Kathy commented as she took out a nail filer from her bag.

They snapped out of it and turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Okay, I have maps here for everyone." Mrs. Emerson started handing them out "If you get lost just look at your map. And we are to meet back here in a couple hours." She gave the last map to Chip "Explore, have fun and learn!"

Chandler grabbed Monica's hand and led her one way while the rest of the group went the other. It was around four and he knew just the place to relax. He remembered when he was just a kid his mom would take him to this gorgeous garden where she would get a chance to call up a few of her agents; she would always say that small moment, was their moment together. Chandler never liked the idea of flowers, or even the way the bushes were designed to make a type of creature. He always thought it was all boring and dull, and just another excuse to give his mom to spend time with him. But now that he is older, he knew the meaning behind the Bancroft Gardens.

There was this beautiful pond that Chandler would find himself staring at for hours at time. No one could get him to leave once he was there. He always thought fish had much simpler lives. They didn't have to be somewhere, they didn't have responsibilities or families to worry about. Hell, they even swim in their own filth.

"Chandler, where are we going?"

It was the first thing spoken to him since he was handed his map. Monica was concerned after he pulled her away and didn't say a word of where they were headed and what for.

When he stopped just outside the gates her question was answered. "So, what do you think?" He smiled down at her

She walked in, amazed by how stunning this garden was.

Chandler kept his grin as he watched her in awe. "I take it you think it's beautiful?"

"Beautiful? Chandler, this place is gorgeous, it's so amazing." She continued to walk around until she found a near by bench that they sat on. She sat there and watched as Chandler shoved another mint bubbly in his mouth. "What is with you and that gum?"

He looked up at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry, have you tried the gum?"

She shook her head

"Then you aren't one to judge." He chewed "I will have you know that this is the best gum you will ever taste."

Monica eyed the package "Mint Gum?" She made a discussed look

He rolled his eyes and brought the package closer to her "Did you read the fine print?"

She scrolled through the wording; ingredient, sugar, side effects...

Until she came to the four words he was talking about "Made only in Mexico."

He nodded with a smile on his face as he brought back the package of gum. "Each year when my mom goes for her book signing she gets me a pack of this gum." He looked it over "I always hated mint. It just never taste right to me." He started to explain "But when she came home after five months of being away and all she got me was mint gum. I will admit, I was mad. Pissed even." He looked back up to meet Monica's eyes "But I was twelve. I loved my mom and with her busy schedule she actually found the time to buy me something. So I felt like I owed it to her to at least try it." He paused "And when I did, it tasted so good I ate the whole pack that first day."

Monica's eyes grew wide "That's a lot of gum." She could barely handle 2 pieces in a day, but he somehow managed 24.

He sighed "It was like niketan packs to me." He took a deep breath as he explained "Ever since I lived here I started to get addicted to smoking. When I heard that my parents were getting a divorce I went out and had my first cigarette. I was so angry with myself but it was my relief. I got addicted right away and one after the other I took until the carton was gone. I tried to hide it at first but as time went on it got useless to me. Why should I hide the pain my parents caused me? So I began smoking in front of them and soon they found out." He looked down when he went further into the story that he couldn't even look at her "It got worse fast, I couldn't put them down. It came to the point where my mom tried to force them out of my hands, but I was a growing teen and I was stronger." Swallowing the lump in his throat he continued "When she went to take them from me I pushed her. I didn't know how hard I had until she was on the floor and hit her head. After that I knew I had to quit. Not just for me but for the sake of the people around me. And I haven't had a cigarette since that night." He closed his eyes afraid he just ruined it with Monica next to him. "I just felt like you should know that before this goes any further." He said softly.

Monica was silent. She wasn't sure what to say so she lifted his chin until his tear streamed eyes met hers. She leaned in to kiss him, hoping that kiss will help her in finding the words to say to him.

"That must have took a lot of guts to say." She whispered "And I'm sorry if I brought that out of you without you being ready."

He shook his head "I was ready."

"Oh My God!"

They both broke their closeness to find Janice standing there watching the two of them. She stepped closer so that she was now sitting next to them "Who would ever think the class clown would be going out with the nerd." She laughed

Monica's face flushed as she was getting upset with her being there.

"And to think, we went out for eleven months and I never once heard the smoking story from you, Chandler." Janice said "Looks like bookworm pulled that one out of you, ha? Did her boring facts cause you to scream out your story so that we could all hear your voice for once and not Shakespeare's quotes?" She laughed

"Janice, we were having a private conversation." Chandler said as he tried to control his anger that was building up inside of him.

"About gum." She paused "Then it turned into like a sob fest 1984, hahaha." She laughed

Monica reached out for Chandler's hand "We better be going back." She said before they both stood up and headed back to where their class was to meet their teacher.

Monica kept his hand in hers with a firm grip, not wanting to let go. The silence between them was comfortable but Monica was grateful when Chandler spoke up.

"So I guess you know about Janice and I, now?"

She nodded "Is there still a Janice and you?" She asked afraid there might still be feelings there. And if there was she didn't want to be in the middle of that.

"No, I broke it off when I realized that I liked someone else." He smiled over at her and squeezed her hand lightly

Monica's smile was harder to come by but she put on a fake one. He has had feelings for her since Janice and him broke up? That took her by surprise.

When they reached the fountain they originally stood by before everyone went their separate ways, they found Mrs. Emerson starting to take role again. "Well I'm glad some of our buddies are getting along." She smiled as the two walked up "But it seems as if the others are hard to follow directions. Janice, you need to stay with Chip."

Janice trailed up behind them and slouched down next to Chip Matthews on the bench.

"Alright, now that everyone is back, we can head over to the hotel and relax. I hear the pool is open late tonight." Mrs. Emerson grinned excitedly as she led everyone over to the bus.

* * *

Monica closed her door to her hotel room when they returned. She was exhausted from the days adventures and right now she could go for a nice dip in the pool then afterwards she would come back up and take a warm bath before continuing to work on her reflection paper that is due in three days time.

She slipped on her swimming suit and a pair of shorts with a loose T-shirt over it. Grabbing her bag that contained her book and room key she opened up the door.

Chandler jumped back when the door that he was standing in front of, opened.

"Jesus!" Monica gasped as she put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright." Chandler apologized

"A fright?" She chuckled "Somebody has been in London too long." She shut her door behind her and stepped out in the hall.

Monica began walking to the elevator with Chandler following. "Going to the pool?" He asked

She shrugged "Just for a quick swim, to relax."

He nodded and rode the elevator down with her "What if I told you there were fireworks tonight at the festival and I knew a great spot to watch them." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the elevator walls as he popped his gum.

"Fireworks, ha?" She questioned "You know, I'm getting tired off all your rule breaking."

"It's not breaking the rules if you don't get caught." He smiled when he saw her smile. Once the elevator doors opened he grabbed her hand "Come on."

* * *

They stood with the crowd and watched it get dark. Chandler had Monica close to him as she stood in front. It was loud as the drunk English men passed around drinks of all sorts.

"Isn't this a family function?" Monica could smell the whisky on the man next to her as she leaned closer to Chandler.

"Lets go somewhere more private." He pulled her away and led them out of the festival gates all the way across the street to a green apartment building.

"Isn't this your old house?"

Chandler opened the door and started to walk up the stairs "Yeah, it never had the best security." He answered

Monica was right behind him with her bag still on her shoulder. It was silent the rest of the way up until Chandler opened the door that led them out to the roof. "Wow." Monica smiled "You can see everything from up here."

All the carnival rides were lit up and the little kids had glow sticks. You could see the boats out on the lake waiting for the show to begin like everyone else. The police stopped the traffic for young parents with toddlers to cross and go home before it got to loud to be around. Even the couples that were on romantic dates stopped by to watch with a blanket to sit in the grass. This night was going to be spectacular.

Monica felt Chandler's strong arms wrap around her and he smiled over at another quiet couple that was on the other side of the roof top.

"This spot is perfect." She leaned into him as they looked out over the railing.

He kissed the side of her head and took in her scent.

Monica couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to ask

Turning around she faced him "Why did you kiss me that night in the fields?"

He didn't hesitated before he answered "Because I really like you."

"If you like me so much, why did you do all those horrible things to me?" She tightened her arms around his waist

Chandler looked out over the city and watched as the night got darker "I don't know." He said a little angry at himself for doing it in the first place "I guess because I found it cute when you got mad at me."

"You liked to see me mad?" She questioned

He sighed "I don't know." He shrugged "I just thought that if someone else was in pain, then they felt what I had felt." He said honestly

"Chandler...I already felt your pain without you having to do it to me." She told him, searching for his eyes

"I know that now."

Chandler leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with her. When he broke away they stayed close together with his forehead pressed against hers "I just want to call you my girlfriend."

Monica couldn't hid her grin if she tried "I would really love it if you did."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck before they broke away and Monica turned around to face the waters where they would be shooting off any minute now. "What about when we go home?" He asked softly "Are we still going to be a thing or is this just the London romance talking?"

Monica took a deep breath. She desperately didn't want this to end. With everything that goes on in her life and with all her uptight business that makes her, her; Chandler was the only good thing that has happened to her in a long time. She needed him by her side. "I guess when that time comes, we'll find out."

Chandler wrapped his arms around her body tightly to try and keep her warm as the first spark shot up in the night sky.

**This chapter is longer to make up for my long updates. Please review and maybe the next one won't have to be as long ;)**

**One last thing, check out this new story I am writing with hugefriendsfan00 called "Behind the Scenes"**


	11. Other dreams

**Yes, I'm still alive and writing this story. Sadly it hasn't really moved anywhere. But it will soon! I don't know about you but summer is flying by. I blink and a week has gone by already! My updating is lacking. I'm hoping to keep writing when I leave for college but I'm not sure if I will. So just keep those prayers coming that I will finish this before then :)**

Everything about this night was magical. How all the lights in the city went out at the same time so the crowd could see the show better, and the way the sound echoed off the building with the children yelling from excitement. It was all just another reason Monica didn't want to go back home to New York in 40 hours. The whole trip was ancient and breathtaking with all the artifacts they saw and the tours they went on. None of it was boring or dull. It was London. The city that gave people love and second chances. And Monica was happy to add herself to that list.

Snuggling closer to Chandler when the cold wind blew through the air Monica sighed intently. This was where she wanted to be at for the remainder of the summer. She wasn't ready to be independent and go to NYU to study the deeper meanings of culinary. Monica wanted to explore the natures of French cooking and enjoy the relationship she has begun to care for.

"Can you believe we have less than two days left together?" Monica said softly

Chandler closed the gap between them even tighter so the chilly night couldn't slip through. "So are we only making this a London thing?" He whispered a little upset about the idea.

Monica exhaled and turned in his arms to face him "I know you have a reputation back at home, and going out with me is just going to ruin it."

He shook his head but before he could respond she continued.

"With you going to Philadelphia and me going to NYU, I just don't want to get too attached."

"Hold on." He stopped her "Who told you I was going to Philadelphia?" He asked

Monica shrugged "Don't kid yourself. Ever since the beginning of high school everyone knew that was your dream college."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers "Maybe I have a different dream now." He leaned in fully to kiss her with all the passion he had built up inside "NYU has a great class for accounting that I could take. I want to be with you." He broke the kiss and closed his eyes as he took in this final moment.

Monica could hear the finally go off in the background but she didn't care. All she cared about was the last few minutes she had left of the night before they had to go back to their separate hotel rooms.

"You ready?" He asked not making any gesture to move away.

"Five more minutes." She turned her head so it was resting on his chest.

Chandler smiled and watched as the last couple fireworks shot up in the dark sky and exploded. This was the best night of his life.

* * *

"Okay, what about movie?" She asked holding his hand as they walked down the street with the crowd in front of them.

"Has to be The Terminator." He said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice while bringing the pink fluffed cotton candy up to his lips.

Monica chuckled as she pealed off a little bit for herself.

"What?" He questioned as the candy melted on his tongue. "You can't laugh until you've seen it."

She nodded "Noted."

"Okay." He licked his sticky fingers before continuing their conversation "What about you, popcorn or candy?"

She laughed "What kind of question is that?"

"A question your boyfriend should know for when I take you on our first date to the movies." He grinned

"Well for one, movies aren't really my thing. I mean, they're great every once in a while but I can never sit still. They are too long. I would rather talk to my date then sit through a two hour movie."

He nodded "Duly noted."

She smiled

"So if you don't like movies. What was the last movie you've seen?"

She thought about it and it was silent for a while.

"You can say none."

"Okay, none."

Chandler gasped "You haven't seen even _one_ movie?"

"I never finish them." She admitted

"Not even Flashdance or Grease? How about Dirty Dancing, come on, you had to have watched the ending of Dirty Dancing."

She shook her head "They were all too sad."

"Grease was sad?"

She shrugged "Well the beginning was. They left each other after the summer."

He smiled "If you would have kept watching another twenty minutes you would see them together again."

They came to a halt at the hotel.

"Last question." He stated

Monica waited for him to continue.

"Did you really write my reflection paper?"

Monica looked up at him "You didn't keep your end of the bet."

"Yeah, but you got something way better out of it."

She giggled "You sure about that."

He crinkled his nose "Josh is a tool-"

"Tyler." She corrected

He nodded "Is Tyler a better kisser than me?"

She leaned in "I don't know. I'm going to have to recheck the competition." She kissed him tenderly

* * *

Monica set her bag down on her bed and went to go turn on her computer before quickly using the restroom.

In the middle of washing her hands she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" She grinned when she saw her best friend with the sun shinning through her window. She remembered it was a whole different time in New York. "Rach, you are missing so much here!" Monica exclaimed as she took the seat at her desk.

Rachel smiled, glad to be talking to her friend again "I bet. It's lonely here without you, there is no one to talk to."

"I'll be home in a couple of days."

"Yeah, but then you'll be with Chandler..." She rolled her eyes "Because you guys are going out now-"

"Whoa." Monica stopped her "Who told you about me and Chandler?"

Rachel looked at her best friend as if she's lost her mind. "You did." She reminded her "Wow, looks like he really got to your head. Are you guys that serious?"

As difficult at it was, Monica couldn't hold in her smile "Yeah." She nodded "I think we are. I mean, he has told me stuff that he hasn't even told his best friend."

"Who's his best friend?"

Monica shrugged as she thought "Joey?"

Rachel nodded

"Anyway, we talked about it and...I just really hope this isn't just going to be an 'out of the country kind of thing'." She shook her head "I guess it doesn't matter, It was too real to be true."

"Mon, he wouldn't do that to you."

"It's Chandler Bing." She commented "Remember ninth grade? The tampons? That was him."

"I know, but he's changed. And the way you talk about him, I just know he really likes you." Rachel said

Monica thought about it and knew her friend was right. "Do you think it will last past summer?"

"Honey, I think that is for you to decided."

* * *

Waking up early on your last day in a beautiful country was surprisingly not that hard. Monica took a shower at 7 and got ready just in time for the breakfast at 8. She didn't see Chandler down there so she grabbed a granola bar and banana before heading back up to her room to begin packing.

With both her suitcases spread open on her bed and all her clothes out of the drawers that she wouldn't be needing, Monica started her packing. Her books, shoes, and anything else that could be put away for the next 32 hours was shoved tightly in a suitcase.

Monica folded each article of clothing in a perfect square that would give her extra room for her bathroom supplies and maps. She was kind of upset that she didn't get a chance to actually shop for souvenirs or nik naks to remember her time in London. But maybe today when she was done with her packing and finished writing both reflection papers she would get that chance.

Down the hall Chandler was still getting ready.

He was throwing his dirty clothes in his suitcase that was on the floor and set aside for when they leave tomorrow morning.

He had a pair of plaid shorts and a plan white T-shirt on with his size 11 sneakers. His tooth brush was set in his mouth as he zipped up his bag and grabbed his phone putting it in his pocket along with his wallet before hurrying to spit.

Today Mrs. Emerson gave them an entire free day to do whatever. Being their last day she thought it would be nice for the kids to actually enjoy a little bit of this magnificent country. Kathy and Janice were most likely going to shop while the boys were heading over to the food and restaurants as everyone else was trying to write their paper they decided to hold off until now. Leaving Monica and Chandler alone to do whatever they pleased.

Chandler knew that Monica might want to work on her paper as well, so he would have to drag her out of her room to do anything fun. But that was something he was willing to do.

Monica sat at the small desk with her laptop in front of her and the paper pulled up on the screen. She was reading it over and over again trying to figure out how to wrap up her essay.

_"You could feel the summer air drift through the Bancroft Gardens. It was magical and breathtaking that made me want to stay for hours. As the minutes drove by it seemed like seconds with the beauty of the daisies and the forest green lilly pads that caught my eye right away. I didn't want to leave."_

Monica scanned it. Something about it didn't seem right. Was it the fact that her vocabulary was at a minimum, or maybe that she wished she used a better word than lilly pads?

Hearing a knock at the door, Monica jumped up from her seat to answer it. A part of her hoped it was just house keeping that she could tell to skip her room so they didn't have to kick her out. Monica needed to work on her paper, she had less than 100 words to go and she wasn't going to stop now.

"Yes?" She asked right as the door swung opened

"Well that's no way to greet your bf." He kissed her cheek and walked right in

"You're not my bf. Rachel is." She teased

"You know what I mean." Chandler went over to her bed to sit down but was stopped when her suitcases were spread out. "I see you are all done packing."

Monica shut the door and walked over to him "Yeah, I just finished." She told him before continuing her task at the computer.

He saw all her clothes were folded so neatly that his wrinkled ones looked like he just threw on hand me downs for the day. If she ever saw his room he was sure she would spend more time organizing his desk top then with him. But that was something he didn't have to worry about right now.

"So..." He sat on the edge of her bed "I hear the pool is opened."

"Yeah?" She said too into finishing the paper then what he was saying at the moment.

"And I hear no one is down there..." He eased her in

"That's great." She started typing

Chandler sighed and walked over to her side where he leaned against the desk and faced her "I'm saying lets go take a swim and relax."

"Chandler, I'm kind of in the middle of something." She finally looked up from her screen to meet his eyes

"Yeah but honey that can wait."

Monica paused unsure if she heard him right "What did you just say?" They have only been going out for four days. It was way too soon to have cute little pet names.

Although, it was shocking; she kind of liked it.

Chandler's heart stopped. What just happened? That wasn't suppose to be said, it just slipped out. 'Oh God, say something. Anything that will fix this.' He said to himself "Um...honey. There are-there are free honey buns in the lobby so it can wait, this paper can wait." He tried to rephrase. "We better go before they run out."

Monica giggled. "How about we go swimming instead?"

"That would be a good idea." He stood up straight as he tired to think of something logic to say next.

Monica smiled. It was adorable to watch him freak out. Is Chandler afraid of commitment? She wondered

"I'm gonna go get my trunks on, I'll meet you down there in ten?"

"Sounds good." She replied as he left her room to get ready.

* * *

Monica covered up with her towel as she walked down to the pool. She had on her sandals and her hair was up so it wouldn't get in her face. Walking into the pool room you could hear the water running over the drains and smell the chlorine in the air.

When she got there, Chandler was already in the pool. His towel was draped over the back of the chair and his flip flops were on the floor where he kicked them off before jumping in. "What are you waiting for? The water feels great." He brushed off the dripping H2O from his hair.

Monica hesitantly dropped her towel next to his.

Chandler watched as she took off her shoes and he was mesmerized by her body. Why hasn't he seen this part of her before, what could he have possibly been looking at?

Monica wore a pink and brown bikini and some swim shorts that went to her upper thigh. She fixes her straps so they were secure on her shoulders.

"Mon, you're killing me." Chandler whined "Are you going to get in the water or am I gonna have to come out and push you in?"

"I'm coming!" She absolutely _hated_ being pushing in the water! After the incident she had with her brother Ross, she would much rather get thrown in with all her clothes on then get pushed in with her bathing suit.

Monica made her way over to the ladder and dipped her toes in. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that cold. Slowly, she made her way in the water where Chandler came up to her, crouched down so all that was above water were his head and shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure I aged since you got here." He said softly, coming up behind her.

Monica was still getting use to the water as she was barely moving. "I could always leave to my room and finish my paper." She retorted

Standing up fully he closed the gap between them "Have I kissed you yet?"

She shook her head "I don't believe you have." She snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Aw, man."

Breaking away they looked towards the door where Joey Tribbiani stood with his swimming trunks, flippers and goggles on. "Now I can't practice my canon balls." He flapped his way to the side of the pool "You two really have it made for each other, ha?" He asked, sitting down so only his feet were in the water as he focused on fixing his goggles to fit his head.

Chandler looked back at Monica whose hands were on his chest, then back at Joey. "What do you mean, Joe?"

He shrugged "It just looks like you two love each other so much that you don't mind kissing in public where others could see you."

Monica turned from looking at Joey to Chandler waiting to hear what he has to say about that.

"We have nothing to hide."

Joey nodded "So I guess you don't mind me going out with Kathy?" He asked, knowing Chandler once had a crush on her.

Shaking his head Chandler turned his attention back to Monica "Whatever floats your boat."

"Oh she does...she does." Joey trailed off as he jumped in the water, soaking his goggles before putting them on. Pausing he looked back over at them "Do you have to wait before swimming after you eat?" He questioned

"Yeah." They both said in unison to get as much time alone as they possibly could.

"Aw, man." Joey whined before climbing back out.

**Reviewing will be well appreciated! And don't forget to check out "Behind the Scenes" A story I am writing with hugefriendsfan00!**


	12. A long ride back

**I'm going to thank you now :)**

**hugefriendsfan00** - I know! Thanks so much for reviewing! I look forward to it every chapter :) I would still be on chapter 10 if it wasn't for you keeping me posted and asking if I'm continuing to write more. Thank you a billion for your help and ideas.

**Mondler2014** - Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm pretty sure I've already thanked you in a PM but just so I have it on record that I did thank you...I wrote it again

**Mondlerfan941** - I don't know if you reading all my stories on here is a good thing or bad. Some of them really sucked, why would you do that? Haha, but thank you, it means a lot

**TOW146** - I can't say this enough, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**WHOviangirl0508** - When I go to thank you I always have to copy and paste your name because I can't pronounce it. I feel so bad. It's always WHO...V.I.A.N, V.I.A.N, V.I.A.N...'copy and paste' because I won't remember that when switching over to another tab. Sorry, I just felt like saying that even though I am still writing and haven't properly thanked you. Thank you!

**Phoebe** - I wanted to do your idea from the beginning but never knew a perfect way in doing that. I will be honest and say I rewrote it at least 3 times before finally coming up with something good. In that process of doing so I deleted my authors note that I thanked you in for the idea. Didn't realize until after I posted. So I want to thank you very very much! Loved it!

**jp** - Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much :)

**miacarretto17** - Ok, but when you do come and make me rewrite it, remember I'm on the right of highway 57 ;) Love ya

**Mondler** **forever** - Haha, that's mainly the whole chapter you just listed off. Cute. Thanks :)

**Ambywamby98** - AHHH thanks!

**spiralnebulaM31** - Their summer will be fantastic! Thank you for wondering :)

**alexr301** - LoL! Your review..."Joey omfg I can't HA"...gotta say, those 5 words made my day

**Guest** - Of course!

**Guest** - I am trying so hard to keep up with this story. I feel so bad when leaving it for over a week when in my free time I could be writing. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Although I'm pretty sure it's gonna suck. Thanks for your review!

* * *

"Lincoln High!" Mrs. Emerson called for the last time in the lobby of the Ibis Hotel "Five minutes Lincoln High. Whoever is not on the bus better figure out your English accent now." She announced mainly just to herself as everyone else was occupied with other things.

With her purse wrapped across her chest and her duffle bag on her shoulder, the suitcase she was rolling out wasn't cooperating as Monica was having trouble loading her bags in the storage under the bus.

Right as Chandler walked out he saw Monica struggling and his first instinct was to take a few steps towards her. But he was stopped when Chip got to her first. "Need some help?"

Monica looked up and saw Chip Matthews standing beside her. She quickly stood up straight and fixed her hair that fell in her face before grabbing the bag she was striving to shove in. "Yes. That would be great."

Chip smiled and grabbed a hold of the handle on her bag causing him to touch her hand in the process. He flashed her his famous smile, and Monica slipped her hand away suddenly feeling uncomfortable in this situation and wishing Chandler was there instead.

"Thanks." She took a step back so he could close the compartment.

"No problem." He smiled "You have anyone to sit next to?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Monica didn't understand him. Why was he suddenly talking to her? Did she look different today? Was today National Talk to The Geek Day? Why was he here?

"I was thinking maybe we could sit together."

She was confused and had to ask "Why are you being nice to me?" Monica fixed her bag so it sat more comfortably on her shoulder.

Chip shrugged "I think you're a great person. You can be cool at times..."

Monica started to tense up "I'm cool at times?" She repeated

He nodded "Well, you know—"

"Yeah I do." Cutting him off she wondered how could she ever have feelings for him? "Thanks again with my bag." Monica turned and made her way up the bus stairs.

As Chandler walked off the curb in front of the hotel he kept his eyes on Chip. He didn't like what he heard and he tried to keep his anger inside. So as Chip gave him an upward nod, Chandler responded by nudging his shoulder with his before he walked past and onto the bus. When stopping at the front he saw Monica looking out the window a few rows back.

"Hey." He said softly, taking the seat next to her

Monica's eyes draped over to him "Hi."

"I hope this seat isn't taken."

She shrugged and hugged her bag closer to her body.

"Mon, please talk to me. It's going to be a long bus ride if you don't."

She sighed and faced him "Do you think I'm cool at times or am I just a great person?" She asked softly with a little bit of hurt "Or is it because you actually liked me that you are going out with me?" Her doubts rushed back to the surface. She needed to make sure she wasn't just wasting her time in this relationship.

"Not this again." Chandler took a deep breath before taking her hand "Monica Geller, you are the one I want to date. You are the one I want to get to know. I don't like anyone else but you and I want it to stay that way. I don't think you are cool at times or a great person." He told her "I think you are the most amazing girl I know and will ever meet. And I want to hang out with you on weekends or surprise you at the diner on your late shifts." He smiled when she cracked a grin "Monica, this relationship will last and will always be my first choice. I want us to forget any doubts or stupid mistakes I made in the past because that's all it is; the past." He finished truthfully.

His lips were getting harder to resist. Leaning in she went to kiss him when Chip boarded the bus.

"Hey man, that's my seat."

Chandler looked up to find Chip waiting in front of him "No, I don't believe it is."

Chip shook his head in disbelief "What's gotten into you." He mumbled before continuing his way to the back of the bus where Kip and Janice sat.

Joey boarded the bus with a few candy bars, a bag of chips and a soda. He was heading towards the back when he spotted Chandler sitting next to Monica and the seat across from them was free. "What's up guys." He smiled and sat down

"Planning on going into hibernation, Joe?" Chandler joked

Joey was in the process of opening his candy bar "No. I'm just a little hungry."

"Joey, didn't you just eat breakfast?" Monica chimed in

"Yeah, so?"

She looked at Chandler with wide eyes.

Chandler saw Monica's look and explained "He weighed 19 pounds as a baby."

"Ahhh..." She nodded

Joey shrugged as he took another bite.

The bus started up once everyone was boarded and in a seat. Monica watched as the town she spent 10 days exploring, disappeared before her eyes. The skate park, the record store, the pub, the globe, the gardens and the Stratford-Upon Avon town. It all disappeared. She leaned her head back against the seat as her eyes ventured outside where it began to rain again and her mind drifted off to the night they got lost in the country fields.

She could feel his hands running through her long hair. The touch of his lips against hers and the pressure of his body. It all flooded back to her and right then she knew she was safe in his arms. He wasn't going to hurt her and he wasn't going to leave. The feeling of knowing that you were in a relationship that was unassailable meant it was a relationship worth fighting for. It was like they were captured in the moment and nothing could break them apart.

"Everything okay?"

Monica whipped her head around to find Chandler's concerned look and she smiled "Everything is perfect." She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Chandler smiled and turned to talk to Joey for the remainder of this ride. And Monica was okay with that. She enjoyed the silence as she saw the city of London for the last time.

Chip moved up a few seats so he was right behind Joey and looking at Chandler "You're kidding me." He laughed "You two."

Chandler eyed him "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Bing, you use to always make fun of her. Now you are dating her. Stop pulling my leg, this is a joke."

Chandler began to feel strained "I'm not pulling anything." He clenched his fist to try and hold back his anger.

"Wow." He leaned his head to the back of Joey's chair.

"Look, I'm sorry Susan ended up having a threesome with someone else but you don't need to take that out on us."

Chip paused "Who told you about Susan?"

Monica sighed and elbowed Chandler's side. He looked down forgetting the promise he made to Monica to not tell anyone. "I didn't mean that." He leaned back against the seat

Chip sat up straight "Thanks man." He said softly before leaving the three alone.

It was silent for a while as neither knew what to say to make the tension disappear.

"Susan had a threesome?"

They both turned to look at Joey and his already half eaten bag of chips.

With Chandler talking to Joey and the soft music sounding through the bus, the rest of the ride was a blur to Monica. Just rain drops hitting the window and the highway lines passing by.

* * *

"Just because you have received your phone back does not give you the privilege to use it on this airplane." Mrs. Emerson commented as she held the bag open for everyone to drop their used phones in. "The ride back is a great opportunity to write the remainder of your refection paper. It will be due once we arrive back in New York so be sure it is to your liking before you turn it in. Now remember the length must be a thousand words and I will be counting..." She stopped talking when she realized no one was listening since she returned their phones.

"It took me so long to try and memorize that number." Monica muttered as she turned it in "And yet I still don't know anything for the last two digits." She was speaking to herself but when Chandler came up to her and questioned what she was talking about she repeated her number out loud for the final time. "4442802165." She told him "Area code, GPA, drinking age." Looking over at him she rolled her eyes "But I still don't know a reason for the last two." She admitted

Chandler thought about it before answering proudly "June 5th." He said "65 could be June 5th. The day we got together."

Monica smiled widely. Seeing this other side of Chandler just made her rethink his behavior towards everything. Behind that daring, curious, and shrewd character there is actually a compassionate, generous, insightful man that is very selfless and sensitive towards her.

"Okay. Lincoln High, we don't have much time before the plane takes off so gather your luggage and follow me."

Joey grabbed his one bag and a toblerone chocolate bar he picked up from a small shop right next door "A 7 hour nap is just what I need to get my jet lag back." He smiled walking alongside Chandler and Monica.

Kathy rolled a bag behind her that was an exact replica of her purse and carry on. She flipped her unneeded sunglasses up and sighed "Joey, you are _not_ sleeping the entire flight back. Not if you are sitting next to me. I don't feel like listening to you snore the whole time."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He defended

Chandler chuckled which caused all their heads to turn in his direction. "Joe, I am only saying this because you're my best friend." He paused as they all sat down in the steel chairs at the East end of the airport "You need to get help."

They laughed before everyone took out their phones to check any latest news they missed at home.

Monica sat down next to Chandler as she fiddled with her bags and took out her phone along with everyone else.

"Okay," Chandler laughed as they found the comfort of their phones back in their hands "Your number?" He asked Monica as he was getting ready to type it in.

"My number?" She questioned after they just discussed the situation with her number.

"Yes. It would be nice to have my girlfriend's number so I can call her at 3 in the morning." He grinned

"Here." Monica handed him her phone as she took his "I'll put it in." She smiled thinking it was silly that they were actually asking for each others numbers at this stage in their relationship. "But no 3 a.m. wake up calls. Not a big fan." She warned

"Duly noted."

Monica giggled and handed his phone back to him.

In the next second her phone buzzed. Looking at the number she turned and tilted her head at Chandler "Really?"

He shrugged "I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a bogus number."

She smiled "I wouldn't do that. You're my boyfriend, remember."

He wrapped his arm around her "How could I forget."

This felt comfortable. She could sit like this all day if people would let her. But it didn't last long because when the flight number was called they gathered their belongings and went to their separate seats. With Chandler a couple rows in front of her and Monica sitting uncomfortably next to Janice the plane began to take off and the nervous feeling rushed back up inside of her.

She found herself gripping the armrest and tightening her seat belt once again. If that was possible.

"You know you could break the seat by doing that."

Her breathing became shallow and she turned to look at Janice next to her "What?"

"The armrest." Janice finally looked up from her phone "Yeah, you're gonna break it doing that."

She eased her grip and folded her hands in her lap.

"You know, if you want I can always get your mind off it."

Monica eyed her "What do you mean?"

Janice shut her book and focused her attention on Monica in the seat over "When Chandler and I were going out. You want to know some of the stupidest things he did?"

Monica was unsure "No. I don't think I do."

She turned slightly as she began her story "Well it was Sophomore year. We were going out for two months when football season came around." She explained "I guess he wanted to impress me or something because he tried out for the team but couldn't catch a single ball. When I showed up to tryouts he got more nervous and stumbled over his own feet as he was running down field."

Monica covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh."

Janice nodded "That was the last time he stepped out on the field."

Monica couldn't believe it. How come there weren't rumors about this? Why hasn't she heard this story before?

"Yeah, I guess he paid the whole team to keep the embarrassment between them."

She nodded; that explains it.

* * *

Getting off the plane was a relief. Monica thought she wouldn't survive that flight from the beginning but once Janice distracted her she felt at ease and not as nauseated as before.

It was almost 7 p.m. and the airport was crowded with travelers from all over. You could hear the arguments between angry flyers and employees that were trying to be calm and patience. Families with young kids attempted to stay together as the parents arranged for a car. No one was still and ahead of time, there was always something that kept them moving.

"You waiting on a ride?"

Turning around she found Chandler at her side. It must have been the way he was staring at her that made his eyes stand out or maybe it was his bright shirt that did the trick. Whatever it was caused her to be more attracted to him. And she didn't mind one bit.

"No, I was actually just going to call a cab but before I forget I need to turn in my essay." Grabbing her paper that ended up being four pages long out of her bag, Monica started to walk back towards Mrs. Emerson for the last time.

"Thank you darling." She smiled as her favorite student handed her reflection paper over "You have a wonderful summer. Enjoy every minute."

"Thank you, I will." Monica gave a smile before walking towards the gates with her luggage.

Chandler followed soon later and grabbed one of her bags for her. "You mind if we share a cab?"

"Not at all."

Setting their bags on the curb outside they waited for an empty cab to stroll by. As the night got longer people started to go in front of them as they were busy communicating with each other.

"You are a terrible secret keeper."

"I'm sorry, but I kind of had other things on my mind."

"Like what?" She rolled her eyes

He smirked "I don't know. Maybe the hot brunette next to me." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly "Or maybe it was the heat getting to my head that caused Susan's secret to slip?" He suggested

Monica shoved him "I think I'll take my own cab now." She held up her hand to signal for the next one. And surprisingly it drove right up.

The driver popped the trunk and Chandler put their bags in. "You know, I think I'm beginning to love this side of you."

"What side? The mischievous and smart side or the nerdy and bookworm side?"

"The sexy, funny, unwitty side." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer.

As the gap closed between their bodies Monica's breath became shallow once again "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Taking a deep breath he whispered softly, "Only if you think we are."

Monica snaked her hands around his neck and stood on her tiptoes "Not at all." She tilted her head to the side as he leaned in to give her a much wanted kiss.

**Terrible I know! I hate it so much but I needed to get them back to New York and into their summer romance! Yay! I actually have a plan for what I want it to be like so I hope it doesn't take me nearly as long. I actually stayed up the last few days past midnight to try and write this. And if you ever read my profile you know that's not my thing.**

**I beg each and everyone of you to review!...I can always change the story to something else that I had in mind that I'm sure no one will like...**


	13. Forever rusted

**Thanks for reviewing! It means so much I can't even describe it. I mean, I can try but it would just waste your time.**

**Here is Chapter 13 : Forever Rusted (Don't question the title)**

Waking up in the comfort of her own bed was amazing. The way the sheets felt cool against her body and her soft pillow at her head just made her want to stay there for hours. The ride back home was forever long, making the walk to her bed unbelievably tiring. But right as her head hit the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.

There was a part of her that could never sleep in. Maybe it was the way she felt she was missing out on her whole day as it went by, or maybe it was just that she was excited to tell Rachel all about her trip. Whatever the reason was, Monica pulled back the covers and went to her bathroom to start getting ready.

She started the bubble bath and grabbed her zit cream out of her bag she didn't bother unpacking the night before. Stripping of her clothes, Monica slipped on her robe and checked the water. She applied the cream as she waited for the water to fill the tub before turning off the faucet. She made the walk back to her room to grab a magazine of Vogue.

If felt relaxing as she slid in the warm water and let it soak between her toes. She lied her head back against the towel that was draped over the side. With so much to think about that morning, she couldn't wait for her night with Chandler. She closed her eyes to take in the moment.

"Monica?"

The banging on the bathroom door got her out of her relaxed melody. "What?" She called back with her eyes still shut

"Your phone keeps on ringing."

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment." She called back through the door

Ross looked at the caller ID "It's Rachel."

In the next minute the door clicked opened and Monica reached out for the phone.

Ross pulled it away teasingly.

"Give it to me." Monica said frustrated as she held her robe shut.

He rolled his eyes and gave it to her. "Hurry up, mom and dad want to hear about your trip." He told her as the door closed again and he was faced with the plan white paint plastered on the thick door.

Monica ignored her brother as she settled back in the bath "Tell me everything."

* * *

"There is my beautiful girl." Jack Geller smiled as his 18 year old daughter enter the kitchen an hour later.

After talking to Rachel most of the morning and making plans to meet up for lunch, Monica was feeling really positive today.

"Darling, we are so glad you are home. We've missed you." Judy poured herself another glass of coffee "With your brother gone most of the day it gets lonely here at the house."

Monica went over to the fridge to grab the Orange Juice "It was so gorgeous and beautiful, the Shakespeare exhibit expectually!" She started to get excited all over again. "It was so hard to leave and I've learned so much while I was there."

"Did you get a chance to go shopping at all?" Judy asked

And with that question she thought about Chandler. She didn't get to do much of anything, it was mainly just them all day sneaking out and going on their own. And surprisingly she didn't mind that. It opened up something better, something more precious. And maybe it was a good thing; instead of wasting her money on something that would be gathering dust day after day on her shelf.

So shaking her head she replied with a calm and simple "No." Before joining her family at the table. "But I'm going to meet Rachel at Bloomingdale's then we are going to lunch at Tommy's Pizzeria."

"You seem very upbeat Mon, is there anything else that happened in London?"

She paused and thought if she should tell Ross and her parents about Chandler? He wasn't a known name in their household but she didn't want them thinking she went to London and hooked up with a guy instead of focusing on her extra credit.

"Nope." She took another drink before checking the time "I should go before I'm late." She ran upstairs to grab her purse and sandals.

Meeting up at Bloomingdale's with Rachel, she noticed it was a little crowded and harder to get around. If it looks like this out here, she couldn't imagine what the line to the dressing rooms looked like. But that didn't matter because she was with her best friend for the first time since summer started and they were going to have fun before they had to worry about college curriculum.

"Oh, look at this."

Monica turned from the rack she was circling to find her friend holding up a knee length, royal blue, wide straps, sleeveless pleated cocktail dress. And she had to admit, it was cute enough to buy. "How much?" She asked taking a step closer to look at the price tag. Something Monica found herself doing more often before she fell in love with the article.

"Only fifty bucks. Chandler would love this on you." Rachel passed it off to her friend.

"Whoa." Her eyes got wide "Fifty bucks?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's on sale and the deal doesn't get better than this." Rachel told her friend "Lets go find you shoes."

"Free would be better." Monica muttered as she followed her over to the shoe aisle. "Rach, I don't know about all this."

"You said he wanted to take you out on a date when you guys get back, right?" She asked, searching through the selection of shoes.

Monica nodded "Well yeah, but-"

"But nothing. We are going to charm the hell out of you."

She chuckled and allowed her friend to dress her up. Just like when they were little the two girls would get into their mothers makeup and accessories. Rachel would always do Monica's hair while Monica would turn around and do Rachel's makeup. It was a hobby both girls enjoyed growing up doing.

Feeling a vibration against her leg, Monica's attention was pulled from Rachel's excitement as she grabbed it from her pocket.

"Hey Mon, what do you think about this one?" Rachel held up a low cut top.

Dragging her eyes away from the phone in front of her, she looked over to where Rachel stood "Oh my God. What does that cover?"

She smiled "I like it. I'm going to go get us a room."

Looking down at her digital, she replied "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

As Rachel walked away in search of an empty room, Monica read her text. And that was when she saw for the first time that Chandler put his number under "BF"

Laughing out loud she caught the attention of a few by passers.

There were certain things that made you think. Whether it was trying a new verity of sushi you are unsure about, or maybe something as simple as picking out your college dorm theme. What if your boyfriend asked you to risk your life driving a metal machinery through hills and tall grass. Would you do it? When Monica thought of her first date with Chandler when they back at home she had the idea of a romantic picnic and then a nice stroll in the park. She did not have Go Karting around town in her dating book.

So when Chandler messaged her to see if she was available, the first thing that came to Monica's mind was how she wouldn't be needing the Royal Blue dress her friend picked out.

Monica was about to reply back when Rachel walked around the corner.

"What happened? I was waiting for you." She asked

Shaking her head, she responded "Yeah, um...I decided not to get the dress." She closed her phone

Confusion written all over her face, Rachel knew what the real reason was "It's the price, isn't it?" Monica shook her head trying to stop her friend "You will earn the money back after one paycheck at the diner. If that is what you are worried about I'll pay for it now and you can always pay me back when you can." Rachel began to get her wallet out of her purse

"No." Monica stopped her "That's not what it is."

Rachel nodded "You never liked it." She started to walk back towards the rack to hang the dress back up.

She laughed "Chandler asked me to go Go Karting with him." She smiled "I don't think that dress will be the proper attire."

"So I guess Tommy's is out?"

Monica sighed "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." She apologized "We always said that boyfriends weren't going to get in the way of our friendship and here I am gushing over a guy and ignoring you. I'll just tell him I can't make it." She grabbed her phone for the second time.

"No Monica, I'm not going to let you do that." Rachel took her phone from her hands before she had a chance to call Chandler. "You've been talking about him all morning and seeing him will be good for you. I mean, come on, it's almost been 24 hours." She teased

Monica grinned and lunged forward to hug her friend before rushing towards the door.

"But I want to hear all about it when you get back!" Rachel yelled after her

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Monica stood looking down at the rusted kart in front of her.

"Come on." Chandler smiled as he sat in the drivers seat. "Get in."

"I thought you said it was practically new?" She questioned "I am not getting in if it breaks down in the middle of nowhere."

"It won't. Besides, if it does break down remember what happened last time we were alone in the middle of nowhere? Trust me, it won't be the worst thing."

Monica chuckled as she climbed in. Her thigh rubbed against his as she sat down. "Now if it's new, why is it rusted?"

Chandler started up the engine "It stopped in the pouring down rain last summer." He told her loudly as he tried to speak over the roaring motor.

"What!" Monica shouted as he pressed down on the gas and it took off.

The ride was amazing! The wind blowing through her hair and the smell of the fresh air in the open land. Monica had so much fun and she had no idea what she was nervous about in the first place.

When the sun started to go down and the night got cooler, Chandler pulled the kart over and they enjoyed the rest of the night just talking until they had to be back.

"So tell me. Where did you buy this?" Monica asked as she ran her hand over the metal bars.

Chandler's gaze left her side and he looked out to where the sun set in the night. "I built it." He said softly "With my dad before he left."

Looking over she waited patiently for him to explain deeper.

And it took a while before he spoke again. Chandler wasn't ready to tell her all the fun moments and memories he had with his dad when he was a kid. Yeah, the go kart wasn't _exactly_ new, but it was never rode.

It was just days after they finally finished the kart that Charlies Bing left his family. He would have left sooner but he made a promise to his nine year old son that they were going to finish it, together. And they did. It was his favorite memory that he had of his dad. Staying up late on school nights working in the garage with his father. Yeah, it was pretty amazing. Each time his mom would come out they would quickly cover it up with the old tarp and make sure she didn't get a peek until it was completely finished.

After he left Chandler didn't want to ride it, he didn't even want to look at the kart that was made from broken down car parts. It wasn't until a couple years ago that he decided it was time to throw off the tarp and take it out of the shed.

"Chandler, are you okay?" Monica brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek so that he would face her.

Smiling sadly he nodded "I'll be fine." He leaned in for a tender kiss, just to feel the warmth of her lips for a couple seconds before climbing out and taking her hand to follow. "I believe it's time to switch seats." He leaned her back against the small, rusty, metal kart. "It's your turn babe." He pecked her cheek before hurrying to the other side.

Feeling the sentimental was normal Monica didn't think too much about it "Don't get all mushy on me." She told him climbing in the drivers seat.

Chandler smirked "I'll stay on my side."

"Good." She said looking around to try and understand the basics "So how fast does this go?"

Relaxing back in the seat he answered "About 45 MPH."

She nodded and turned the engine on.

"Alright, now give it a little gas!" Chandler yelled over the motor.

Pressing her foot down lightly she brought it back up real quick and tapped the break "Whoa."

They both lunged forward as she stopped short. "Easy...easy." Her foot slowly went back down as he eased her into it and she began to relax.

Chandler rested his hand on her thigh.

"Chandler." Monica warned.

"Sorry." He took his hand back to his side of the vehicle.

Monica gave it a little more gas and she started to pick up speed.

They rode around for a while just cruising through the large open field of grass a few miles away from Chandler's house. Until they came to a stop and they both got out to enjoy the last few minutes of the day. Chandler lied down on the grass with Monica close by.

"So this must be what it feels likes."

His hands rested behind his head as he turned to look over at Monica beside him. "What?"

She gave him a small smile "Being Chandler Bing's girlfriend."

He broke into a smirk "Wait until you meet my mom." Her face went dry as she thought about it. To which none of it went unnoticed to Chandler. "I've said something wrong..." He started to wonder if this was going to be their first fight.

"No, no." She assured him "I guess I just never thought about it before. I mean I knew eventually...but I didn't think it would be this soon."

He propped himself up on his elbow "Don't worry, you don't have to meet her until you're ready."

She smiled glad to have found a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. "Well maybe I'm ready. I mean, it could be fun meeting your mom, seeing old baby photos and talking about you." She grinned looking back up at the dark sky "Just say when."

Chandler kept his eyes fixed on Monica's beauty in the moonlight "You want to see my baby pictures?" He ran his fingers through her long locks.

She turned her attention back to him "Yeah, It may seem soon since we've just started dating a week ago but..."

"...It feels like forever." He finished softly

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him before standing up and brushing herself off "So tell me, were you a cute baby or an ugly baby?" She teased

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Chandler jumped up quickly causing Monica to take off.

She only got a few feet away when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and bring her to the ground, causing her to laugh uncontrollably until his lips found hers.

And there was that kiss again. The one she could dream about just by closing her eyes.

Chandler broke away and said one simple word.

"When."

And she knew just what that meant.

**So what do you think? After next chapter I'm probably going to speed it up a bit. But I really hope you like it.**

**All reviews will be well appreciated and thanked in the next chapter!**


End file.
